Hunter's Angel
by jazzy-winchester
Summary: My name is Rayne, I see things normal people don't. I'm a second generation hunter just trying to make it through without getting killed. My best friend is a fallen angel with secrets as huge as my own and an adoptive brother I've fallen for harder than anything. Dean Winchester takes my breath away but can he save me from those who want me dead and can he save me from myself?
1. Chapter 1

**One**

They say there's no happy ending for hunters. Once you start, you're in it for life and the only way out is through a body bag.

In my short life I hadn't seen any reason to dispute this. I had no hope of being normal, of not being in the life. I practically came out of the womb swinging a machete, my mother and father had been hunting their whole lives too.

They met while both investigating a vampire nest. Dad said he fell for my mother the second he saw her decapitate a vamp in a single blow. They had only known each other four months before my mother realised she was pregnant. She apparently wanted to get married straight away, to provide something more stable for their baby.

That always made me laugh, as if a piece of paper offered stability when the very nature of their jobs meant that stability would always be a pipe dream. But Dad loved her and wanted the best for her and his unborn child. He married her when she was 7 months pregnant, it was a simple ceremony, no frills was the way Dad put it.

I still have a photo, Dad was wearing the usual hunter garb, jeans and T-shirt with his leather jacket over the top. My mother on the other hand was dressed to the nines, she had a flowing lilac dress and flowers through her hair, the silver charm necklace Dad gave her hung around her slender neck.

The photo was so clear you could make out each individual charm, silver angel wings, a silver sword and a small silver pentagram, each charm representing a part of my mother, the sword represented her hunting abilities, the pentagram her family history with the supernatural and the wings because Dad called her his angel. She looked like something out Greek mythology, like a nymph or fairy. She was stunning, ethereal even. They both looked so happy.

Looking at the photo made me sad.

They were soul mates, so in love and it all went away because of me. Three weeks after they were married she went into labour, it was early and on their way to the hospital they were sieged by demons. Dad had to pull over and exorcise them, in the midst of the chaos I was born. Because the demons took longer than Dad thought, my mother bled out. Dad raced her to the hospital but she was gone by the time he got there. Me on the other hand, I was completely healthy. Dad was able to take me straight away.

After my mother died Dad was bitter and angry, not just at the world or demons, but at me. He raised me to be a hunter, taught all the tricks of the trade, how to exorcise a demon, salting and burning a body and how to kill vamps. He also wrote everything down in a journal, a common practice among hunters.

There was never any love for me, or if there was he never showed it. He resented me, I was the cause of my mothers death after all. I never went to school, but I craved learning so I taught myself. Dad taught me practical things like how to fix a car, load a gun, keep a knife sharp, kill a deer and pitch a tent, I studied the ins and outs of literature, poetry, biology, law and other things Dad had deemed useless.

I think this was another reason my father was disappointed in me. I was a little nerd and not a perfect hunter. When I was 14 he took me to a tattoo shop run by a fellow hunter and held me down while I got an anti possession tattoo on my arm. I cried and Dad gave me a look of disgust.

Another way I had disappointed him. It only took another two years before I was sick of it.

I ran away. I kept hunting on a small scale, I didn't know what else to do, despite how much I longed for normality, I knew that my skills and experience lay in hunting. For another two years I hunted and kept a low profile as much as possible.

Dad never once tried to contact me and I didn't contact him. I occasionally did jobs with other hunters and managed to build up my contacts. My main source of information was an older hunter named Bobby. He ran the phones for lots of hunters and was a well of information.

It was Bobby who called me a few weeks after my eighteenth birthday. Called to tell me Dad had died. He was hunting a shapeshifter somewhere in Idaho and had joined up with a hunter named John Winchester. It all went wrong and Dad was caught, but John managed to kill it, then because Dad was on the verge of death John apparently "put him out of his misery" was the phrase Bobby used. I thanked Bobby for telling me and hung up.

I didn't cry, I knew Dad would of hated that, I jumped in my tiny shit-box of a car and travelled to Idaho. Dad's body was in a local hospital morgue and I had to ask a hunter named Joshua to retrieve it for me.

There was no way at that age I was going to pass as a funeral director. Joshua was a friend of Dads and he felt bad because he was the one who suggested he work with John Winchester.

He helped me build the funeral pyre and stood with me while Dad burned away to ash. He then handed me my mother's necklace. Dad had been wearing it when he was killed; there was a faint red tinge to the angel wings. Joshua explained he had tried to wash it but that had remained, I nodded and thanked him while slipping it over my head. He also handed me the keys to dads car, a 1969 black ford mustang, his pride and joy, he explained Dads things were still in the car, his weapons, supplies and journal were all there, and now were mine.

I took my things out of my car and placed them next to Dads things in the trunk, my measly supply looked pathetic next to a lifetimes worth of specialised weapons. I dropped Joshua back at his car in town, he hugged me and asked if I needed anything, I shook my head and drove down the road. I pressed play on the tape deck in the car and Metallica's Nothing Else Matters began to play, Dads favourite song.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. I promised myself that even though we had never really gotten along in life, in death I would make sure I became a better hunter and used everything he taught me. Maybe then he'd be proud of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a note; I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. The only thing I own are my OCs**

**Two**

I brushed my wet hair out of my face, my once soft burgundy colour completely gone, replaced by a vibrant fire engine red. Most gals start to settle down at a quarter of a century.

Not me, I have a need to shake things up a little, as if hunting stuff that goes bump in the night wasn't exciting enough. I stared at myself in the mirror, my dark grey eyes looked almost black in the dim lighting of the motel room bathroom. No wonder most hunters got a little freaked when they first saw me, black eyes usually mean trouble.

I ran my hand through my hair again. 'Maybe I shouldn't have cut it so short' I thought. I shook my head, cutting it was a good idea, after 25 years of letting it grow because Dad said it made me look like my mother, I was sick to death of monsters using it to grab a hold of me. Cutting it short meant less hair to grab, even if the new colour meant they could see me coming a mile off. I shook my head again, wondering why I was fussing over my hair when in two days it was the anniversary of Dads death.

Six years and I wasn't any closer to being good enough to make him proud, six years later and I was still not keeping my promise. I sighed. I was a huge cliché, a female hunter with daddy issues. Suddenly the rhythm of Queen's _We Will Rock You_ blasted through the room. I ran to my bed and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rayne Murphy?" A gruff male voice asked.

"This is she, who wants to know?" I replied trying to place the voice.

"It's Bobby, Bobby Singer," he answered.

"Oh, Bobby, what's up? It's been a while."

"My sources tell me you're in Nilwood Illinois."

"You keeping tabs on me Bobby?"

"Just a little." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Ok I am, why? What's up?"

"Well you remember when you came here with your daddy when you were younger?" Did I remember? There's no way I could forget. Those were some of the best times in my young life.

Bobby's house was full to the brim with books and not just books on hunting, Bobby had other books I was never allowed to read around Dad, Bobby would hand me a stack of books on hunting to read while he and Dad had a drink and discussed cases. In amongst the books about Wendigos and Enochian curses there was always a new volume of poetry or something by Shakespeare.

Every time he would shoot me a smile and a wink, it always felt like Bobby cared, even when my own father didn't. I was so devastated when he and Dad had a falling out, but thankful that he was willing to help me when I struck out on my own.

"Mm-hmm?" I wondered where he was going.

"Ok so you remember my daughter? Dylan?"

I remembered her all right, she and I were so alike but so different, she was me but with the luxury of confidence brought about by having a father that actually loved her. She got me into so much trouble as a kid, exploring places she knew we weren't meant to go. Not that is took much persuading, I was just as eager to traverse the ins and outs of Bobby's scrap yard and various storage units.

I laughed, "sure do Bobby, why?"

"The got dang idjit has got herself in a little trouble, she's in St Louis, that's only about an hour and a half away from you Rayne. Could you please go and sort her out?"

"Sure thing Bobby, I was finished here anyway, just a simple haunting, I'll head out now."

"Thanks darlin', just one thing, don't tell her I sent you, she'd never forgive me for thinking she couldn't handle things on her own. I don't want to start another argument."

"No worries, I will let you know when I find her."

He breathed an obvious sigh of relief. "Great thanks."

After he hung up I had to laugh. Of course Dylan had herself in trouble; the girl couldn't stay out of it. I guess that's what came of a two hundred and fifty year old angel living in the body of a young woman.

I walked back to the bathroom to dry my hair before I loaded up the car, thinking about the first time I met Dylan Rose Singer. I was nearly seven and she was five, I remembered her flawless skin, her immaculate long black hair, her striking blue eyes and her tinkling giggle. But the thing I remembered most was her wings, they were a bright shade of violet with the occasional patch of electric blue feathers. It had freaked me out, that's for sure but I think it freaked her out more. We both stood behind our fathers and just stared at each other. When we were told to go play, we nervously headed out to the yard.

"What are you?" I whispered the second we were out of ear shot.

"You... You see my wings?" She shuddered, and panic filled her face.

"Of course, they're huge, how could anyone not see them?" I was confused.

"No one can see them without me showing them, you can just see them. You're not supposed to be able to see them!" She was hyperventilating by now.

"Um ok, well what are you? Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, but you can't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to be here!"

I nodded, "ok, I promise." I saw her muscles relax.

"I'm an angel, my real name is Sofiel, I left heaven and have been hanging around for years. When Dylan was three years old, she and her grandmother were in a really bad car accident, Dylan was in a coma and I just happened to be passing through. I jumped in her body just as her spirit left. It's against the rules to take someone so young but she was an empty vessel so I figured no harm no foul." She grinned at me.

I was completely stunned; in front of me was an angel, an angel in the body of a five year old. I exhaled loudly. "Ok, so you're an angel, and I can see your wings, why can't everyone else?"

"I don't know," she frowned, her small brow furrowing, "I really don't." She shrugged.

"Ok." I was still completely bewildered.

She grinned again, "maybe you're just special."

I smiled at her.

"So, want to be friends?"

I nodded. She all of a sudden poked me in the shoulder then took off running.

"Tag, you're it!" She called over her shoulder. I began to laugh

"Hey no fair!" I yelled scampering after her.

We'd been firm friends since then, I had kept her secret and in return she was there for me, she helped me feel not so alone. Something I sorely needed as a child whose father blamed her for the death of her mother.

I snapped back to reality and realised I had been standing in the bathroom holding my towel for almost ten minutes. I laughed again at myself and dumped the towel on the shower rail. I went back into the room and gathered up my things before putting on Dads black leather jacket and slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

Starting up the car ACDC's Highway to Hell blasted from the speakers. 'Well that's ominous' I giggled to myself and turned the volume up, singing along. It would be good to see Dylan again and maybe save her butt for a change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

I was about ten minutes out of St Louis when Dylan popped into the passenger seat, giving me a mini heart attack and making me swerve slightly. The driver in the car behind me leaned on their horn.

"Holy crap girl!" I yelled, "you've gotta remember I'm not used to that! Ugh, you almost made me mess myself!" I ranted at her, I had no issue with her being an angel but I could never get used to her just spontaneously appearing out of nowhere. Dylan raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dude really? I've been doing this since we were kids and still you flip out?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's one thing to do it to cheat at hide and seek but quite another to materialise in a moving vehicle!" I couldn't help but laugh, same old Dylan.

"I wasn't cheating, all's fair in love and hide and seek!"

This time I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure angel cakes." This old nickname caused her to punch me lightly in the arm, she hated when I called her that. I laughed again.

"Well I was supposed to be going into St Louis to find you, but I guess I don't have to."

"How'd you know I was in St Louis?"

"A lady never reveals her sources."

"Damn it Dad!" she huffed, folding her arms over her chest like a pouty child.

"You didn't hear that from me!" I threw a hand up, "I never said a word!" I looked over at her, whenever she was ticked off her wings seemed to shift slightly and go a few shades darker than usual. I wondered if this happened to angels, Dylan was the only one I had met.

"Stop staring at my wings and watch the damn road!" She growled.

"Ok sorry, sorry," I muttered looking straight ahead, "now, why would my source," at my choice of words she rolled her eyes again and I pretended not to notice, "why would they think you needed help?"

"Oh my god it was nothing, just some lower level demon almost had me on the ropes. But a bit of holy water and a good banishment and I was fine." I shot her a sceptical look.

"Ok... Maaaaaybeee it was slightly more serious, but I'm here now right? All in one piece? See totally fine!" She slouched down in her seat. I stifled another giggle. Dylan had a knack for getting into trouble but luckily she also had a knack for getting out of it by the skin of her teeth.

"Well it's a shame, I was hoping to save you for a change, the tally is a little uneven. No matter, where are you off to now?" I was crossing my fingers she wouldn't say Bobby's because then he would know she knew.

"I had nowhere specific but how about we take a trip to Dads?" She smiled sweetly.

"As long as you promise not to bite off his head for caring when we get there, why not it's only a nine hour drive."

"You know I could zap us there in seconds." Dylan wiggled her fingers.

"No. Freakin'. Way! One that would mean leaving the car behind, which ain't gonna happen, and two the last time you "zapped" me anywhere I was all kinds of backed up! Not pooping for six days straight is not fun!" Dylan began to laugh uncontrollably and reached for the stereo, I slapped her hand away.

"Oi! My car, my music." I grinned and she groaned.

"Fine, enjoy your emo crap."

"Hey Linkin Park isn't emo, it's more like soft rock." I argued.

"Soft is right." She snorted.

"You're such a cow sometimes," I chuckled "you know that right, you're lucky I put up with you."

"Shut up, you love me!"

I elbowed her. She poked out her tongue.

"You hungry?" She asked me.

I nodded, "I'm so hungry I'd eat the crotch out of a low flying duck."

Dylan wrinkled her nose and snorted, "you're a bloody weirdo."

"Hence why we get along so well."

"You want me to pop out and get you something?"

"That would be awesome!"

"Okies be back in five!" And with that she disappeared.

"Shit, Dylan, or Sofiel, whichever name I'm supposed to use for you to get this long distance, no onions!" I hollered hoping that she heard me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

About five hours into the drive I began to fade slightly and asked Dylan to drive.

"You're trusting me with the car? You still have your anti possession tattoo right?" She joked.

"Dylan my eyelids are that heavy it would take two butt loads of adderall to keep them open, so yes I'm trusting you with the car, but I swear on my sawn off that if you do anything to hurt her I will tie your wings up and throw you off a cliff!" Dylan cracked up.

"Well that's a new one! I solemnly swear your darling will remain intact and in good working order, now get some shut eye girly."

"Thanks babes." I smiled pulling over and climbing into the passenger seat.

"Does this mean I can switch this soft cock rock off?" Dylan asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I muttered closing my eyes and settling down in the leather seat. Dylan started up the car and within minutes I was out.

_I was running through a wooded area in the dying light of the evening when I heard a __male voice call out._

_"You can't run forever Rayne, I can smell you, your blood calls to me, my body craves it, so much I can almost taste it." I ducked down behind a tree, panting and gasping for air, my lungs felt as though they would burst and my calves burned. _

_"Your little angel can't help you now can she? Trapped in that ring of holy oil and fire, she cant even help herself. Oh Rayne why must you play this cat and mouse game with me? You can't win my dear, I will find you. And when I do I will tear your limbs from their sockets and bathe in your blood." _

_The voice called out in a vicious yet singsong way. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle the sobs that were now wracking my body. It was hopeless, I could run all day and all night and he would still catch me and kill me. There was no way I would make it out of here alive. _

_But god damn it I wasn't going out without a fight. I jumped up and bolted for a nearby clearing, hoping to put more distance between me and the evil voice. Suddenly from behind a bush a hand grabbed my arm, I swung around ready to attack when I saw it wasn't my pursuer but a tall, slightly lanky guy with shoulder length brown hair and blue green eyes. _

_A wave of relief washed through me and I hugged him._

_"Rayne thank god, we thought he'd gotten you back there, this way, we will head to the car, Dean should be there, he went the other way looking for you." The tall guy pulled away and grabbed my hand. He pulled my exhausted body along through the trees for what seemed like forever when we finally reached a black muscle car with Kansas plates. _

_From the opposite direction a slightly shorter muscular guy with short brown hair and green eyes ran up to the car. _

_"Oh Sam you found her, thank god!" The guy called out, "get her into the car!"_

_The tall guy, who I now knew was named Sam, pulled me down an embankment and flung open the cars rear door. I jumped in and Sam slammed the door behind me before quickly climbing into the drivers seat. The muscular guy, who I assumed was Dean, climbed in the opposite side to me and Sam started the car with an almost deafening roar. _

_Just as the car pulled away a tall balding older man pushed through the thick throng of trees._

_"You can't avoid it forever boys, she will be mine eventually and when I catch her I will flay the skin from her bones and make you watch!" He screamed. I shuddered but felt safe now._

_"What about Dylan? How do we know he won't follow us?" I asked in a hoarse whisper, shivering even though it was warm in the car._

_"We are going to get her now Rayne, don't worry about her. And douche nozzle can't follow, we have the sigils on the roof to avoid angel detection." Dean pointed upwards, I looked up and saw the symbols. Dean touched my face and wiped away some blood from a cut on my cheek. Then he pulled me to him and pushed his lips against mine, almost crushing me, he hugged me that tight. I felt myself melt into him and kiss back._

_"We thought we'd lost you, we, I couldn't handle that. I don't want anything to ever happen to you Rayne. Ok? You mean way too much to me." _

_And he kissed me again._

I woke with a start.

Touching my lips that still felt the tingle from the dream kiss. I glanced over at Dylan who was on the phone and hasn't realised I was awake.

"Yeah I'm like five minutes away from Dad's now. I can see the junk yard. How long? Ok well I'll make sure Dad has beers in the fridge. Yeah. I'm bringing a friend. Rayne Murphy. Yeah that Murphy. No I won't. Dad already made me promise that. Yeah no worries. I'll see you tonight. Bye Sam." I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep as she hung up. I knew that I wasn't meant to hear that conversation. Dylan gently shook my shoulder.

"Hey, Rayne, we are almost there, rise and shine Aurora."

I stretched and stifled a yawn. "Aurora?" I looked at her puzzled.

"You know, Sleeping Beauty, the Disney version?" She chuckled. I nodded vaguely, the only Disney movie I had ever seen was Aladdin and that was at Bobby's when I was nine. Dad didn't like any movies with a happy ending.

"Anyways, we are almost there and my sort of cousins Sam and Dean are coming to see Dad, so you'll finally get to meet them. Honestly I'm amazed you haven't met them before, they're pretty well known in the hunter community. But then again, you don't really mix with other hunters do you?" Dylan chatted on like this for a little while but I was lost in my own thoughts. But I couldn't help wonder if the Sam and Dean she was talking about were the same Sam and Dean from my dream. 'I guess I'll find out.' I thought to myself as we pulled up to Bobby's place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

As Dylan turned off the engine I looked out the window at the run down old house I knew so well. Everything looked the same as I remembered from when I was a kid, the place still needed a serious paint job and the porch looked like you would fall through the second you stepped onto it.

But somehow these quirks were comforting; this place was the one constant in my childhood, somewhere to think of when life with Dad became unbearable. I smiled sadly thinking about Dad, even this many years on I was still being disrespectful to the dead, Dad had hated how much I loved this place.

That's what he and Bobby fought about when I was thirteen.

Dad thought Bobby was too nice to me and that would make me soft, he asked him to start being mean to harden me up. When Bobby refused Dad called him a sub par hunter, Bobby responded by offering to take me off Dads hands. Oh lord how I had prayed Dad would agree, I was sure he'd be happy to be rid of me.

But sadly for me Bobby's offer had just enraged Dad even more, he called him every name under the sun before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the car. I cried all the way to the motel and dad had not said a word the entire drive. We got inside the motel room and as I went to drop on my bed he grabbed me again, spun me around and slapped me several times in the face, hard. It knocked the wind out of me and I stood there not daring to breathe, I felt a trickle of blood run down into my right eye.

The silver ring with small dragon wings my mother had given Dad for his birthday had gouged out a piece of flesh above my eyebrow. I stood there frozen, blood still running down my face as Dad shook in rage. He raised his hand again but when I didn't flinch he lowered it, growled and stormed out.

He hadn't come back for almost a week, leaving me with no money or food. That was a pretty rough time for me, I was lucky Dylan popped in with supplies that week or I would have gone hungry.

I rubbed the small scar I still had thinking about it. That was the moment I knew Dad truly hated me. I shook myself off after another trip down memory lane and got out of the car just as Bobby opened the front door.

"Girls!" He beamed, "I thought I heard you, Dylan don't tell me Rayne actually let you drive?" He chuckled warmly, ribbing me about my love for the old mustang like he always did.

"Dad!" Dylan smiled back before remembering she was mad at him, "you called Dylan!" She pouted. I threw my hands up as Bobby gave me an accusatory glance.

"Don't look at me, she figured it out on her own!"

"Darlin' I'm sorry, I was worried and Rayne was nearby, I swear it wasn't because I thought you couldn't do it on your own, it was just for my own piece of mind, you're my only child after all."

Dylan's scowl softened and she ran to give her dad a hug. He motioned for me to join and I happily hugged them both.

"So you girls hungry?" Bobby asked turning to the door.

"Nah Dad, we're cool, we ate on the road," Dylan winked at me, "guess who called me and said they were headed here?"

"Sam and Dean?"

"The very same!" Dylan grinned but Bobby was frowning. I was puzzled at the expression of concern on his face.

"They know not to... Ah... Mention..." Bobby started nervously. Dylan held up a hand.

"Dad, chill, it's fine." She lowered her hand and gave him a meaningful look. His face instantly released its tension and he headed to the kitchen. Dylan went to follow but I grabbed her arm.

"What on earth was that about?" I whispered to her.

"Don't worry, just Dad being an old coot." She muttered shaking my hand away before following her dad. 'Bullshit' I thought to myself, but I'd just gotten here, I didn't want to cause an argument. I followed the pair into the kitchen to hear Bobby putting cold beers into the fridge. I sat down at the dusty old dining table in the middle of the room, clearing a small space by pushing a bunch of old newspaper clippings out of the way.

"So Bobby? Any new cases for me?" I asked peering at the nearest article about a string of murders in Hominy Oklahoma.

"There's always cases, but none so pressing that we can't have one day to relax." He grumbled riffling through the fridge. I laughed as Dylan poked her head in and obviously found what he had been looking for in a matter of seconds.

"Beer Rayne?" She asked, head still stuck in the fridge.

"Nah I'm good." I shook my head. Dylan grabbed herself one and sat down at the table across from me, snatching the article I was reading.

"Jeez babes turn your brain off for five seconds, yeah?"

I shrugged. "Like your dad said, there's always cases." Dylan rolled her eyes dramatically.

From outside I heard the rumble of an engine and then footsteps up the driveway.

"That'll be the boys!" Dylan almost squealed jumping up and grabbing my hand. I let her drag me into the living room, these boys were practically her cousins and up until now I had only heard stories about their escapades together.

I knew that Sam had left hunting to go to college but had been sucked back in after his girlfriend died and Dean was a real player but a great hunter. I had butterflies in my stomach, I was finally meeting these guys who Dylan adored. I hoped they wouldn't react how most hunters do when they see me, which was to throw holy water on me or mutter Christo, on account of my eyes being such a dark shade of grey they looked black.

Being mistaken for a demon was never a fun way to make a first impression. Bobby opened the door for the boys and my heart leapt into my mouth. The first one who walked through the door was Sam. He was exactly how I had seen him in my dream, the only difference was his hair was shorter.

This was just way too weird.

Dean walked through and my heart stopped.

There he was. Exactly how I had seen him.

My lips tingled again, remembering how intense the kiss I dreamt had felt.

"Rayne this is Sam, the younger brother and this is..."

"Dean." I mumbled. The four of them stared at me.

"Um yeah... Boys this is my friend Rayne." She said awkwardly as I continued to stare at Dean. Dean smiled and strode forwards to shake my hand.

"Nice name," he smirked as he reached towards me, I lifted my hand to meet his and as they touched I felt a jolt of electricity. It was obvious he felt it too as he pulled his hand back and stared at me. We stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other before Sam cleared his throat. I flinched but Dean continued to stare intensely at me.

"Have we met somewhere before?" He asked huskily. I shook my head softly not taking my eyes of his face. Dylan laughed loudly and punched Dean in the arm.

"Dude that is the worst pick up line ever!" She punched him playfully again, "come on let's have a beer!" And with that she, Sam and Bobby headed back to the kitchen. Dean hesitated as if he was going to say something, shook his head slightly and turned to join them, leaving me standing in the living room, shell shocked, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

It took me a while to come back to reality after the intense moment in Bobbys living room, I could hear Dylan, Bobby and Sam laughing and joking in the next room. But that wasn't the voice I was straining to hear. Dean hadn't spoken a word since he followed the others into the kitchen, this made me even more nervous. Was he thinking the same things I was or did he think I was some mentally handicapped sympathy case. I had never been good with other hunters, especially men, excluding Bobby and Joshua, they reminded me of Dad and that fact alone made me skittish, which was definitely not a good frame of mind on a hunt. Generally speaking I hunted alone, something which seemed to be frowned upon in the hunter community. Of course I understood the advantages of having a hunting partner, someone to carry the load, watch your back, help you up if you got knocked on your ass, but when you can barely trust yourself, what hope did you have of trusting anyone else? I stood motionless for a few more seconds before I had geared myself up to move. I decided to head to the bathroom first, maybe that way it would look like I had been there, rather than standing rooted to the spot with my mouth agape as if I was trying to catch flies. I tiptoed up the creaky staircase, silently praying that any noise would be drowned out by the raucous conversation. I creeped slowly across the landing to the second door on the left, which thankfully was open, I didn't have to endure the huge squeak from one of the rusty door hinges. I switched on the light, walked over to the toilet and flushed it before turning on the tap and splashing some cold water on my face. I wiped my eyes and stared at myself. Something I did frequently, not because I was vain mind you, but because I was constantly trying to see if my face held any clues to why I was the way I was, why I could see the things I could and maybe it would hold the answer to why Dad despised me so much. Once again all I saw was my pale white skin, small nose, pink lips and dark grey eyes. Good lord I hated my eyes, they were another reason I tended to stay away from hunters, they were so dark that they felt uneasy, I had been doused with holy water more times than I could count and even when that did nothing, they still didn't trust me. It definitely didn't help that Dad had quite the reputation for rubbing people the wrong way, he was stubborn and mean. Everything had to be his way. Considering these were traits shared by most hunters it wouldn't have been an issue if Dad hadn't of had a nasty habit of using normal people as bait for monsters. Dad felt it was his job to exterminate, his word, as many of them as possible and anyone who got in the way or was used to catch them, well he believed collateral damage was unavoidable an necessary. This was not seen in a favourable light by his fellow hunters and this stigma followed me around even after a few other hunters had worked with me and seen I was not like that. I sighed rubbing my eyes again, I really needed to stop going on tangents in my head and engage with the real world more. No wonder no one wanted to work with me. A Murphy with black eyes who spent most of her time talking to herself, not exactly a hunters dream. A knock on the door made me jump a mile.

"You there Rayne?" I heard Dylans voice call out.

I cleared my throat, "yeah babes I'm in here, come in."

Dylan opened the door and stood next to me at the sink.

"What the heck happened there?" she started making me groan.

"Ugh if I knew I would tell you Dyl, I really would." I turned off the tap.

"It's those dreams again, isn't it?" she looked at my reflection questioningly, "you saw Sam and Dean in a dream?" I nodded and opened my mouth to tell her the rest but closed it quickly. As much as she was sympathetic to my premonition laced dreams, the ribbing I would get from her about the kiss would not be worth it.

" I'm sorry, it just caught me off guard. It is pretty difficult meeting new people, let alone meeting new people you have dreamt saved you from someone trying to dismember you. I mean how do you explain that. Hi I'm Rayne, I see things that the rest of the population don't, and not just in a I hunt ghosts and monsters way but in a certifiable, I see angel and demon wings and have visions way." Dylan didn't say anything during my rant but a cheeky smile spread across her face/

"Why not?" she cocked her head, making her look like a parrot with those wings. I rolled my eyes at her before hugging her.

"Thanks angelcakes, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

she pushed me away playfully and shushed me.

"Enough of that angel talk, you'll have them talking. Now are you coming down or are you locking yourself in here like some pre-teen drama queen?"

I made a face and she giggled.

"Alright I'll come down, I think after that little debacle I could use a beer... or ten!"

Dylan roared with laughter, spun on her heels and bounded out of the bathroom and down the stairs, I followed a little less sprightly. She was already in the kitchen when I reached the bottom of the stairs and as I passed through the doorway I could feel three sets of eyes on me.

"Oh there you are Rayne darlin' I was just telling the boys about a possible demon attack in Omaha, said they should take you and Dylan along as demons are your speciality." he smiled at me warmly, the lines around his mouth deepening slight. I smiled back.

"Sure Dad, the boys can drive their car and Rayne and I will follow behind, you got your monkey suit in the car Rayne?" I nodded, I had just had it dry-cleaned so it was good to go.

"Sounds like a plan, right Dean?" Sam smiled at Dylan and Bobby avoiding looking my way. Dean looked up, straight at me and once again I felt that crackle of static in the air between us. I felt a shiver run down my spine involuntarily.

"Sounds like it." he muttered, never taking his eyes off me. 'Oh man this was going to be an interesting hunt,' I thought to myself. Little did I know just how right I was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

We were only about an hour or so into the drive when there was a resounding bang from the back left corner of the car.

"Shit!" Dylan blurted out in a particularly unangelic fashion, "what was that?" she squeaked waving her arms as I pulled over. I shot her a look and she stopped flailing. I shut off the engine and climbed out, as I inspected the tyres and I could see that sure enough one of the back two was completely busted open.

"Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck!" I cursed loudly clenching my fists.

"Language!" Dylan called out from the passenger seat in singsong voice.

"Not. Helpful. Dylan!" I scowled opening the trunk which was at first seemingly empty, I lifted the false base to expose my cache of weaponry and then had to lift that once again to get to the compartment that held my one and only spare. But this time it was empty.

"Mother of all fucks!" I kicked the back of the car, causing the the trunk to slam down with a thud.

"Dude! What's going on back there?" Dylan popped her head out the window.

"The spare." I growled, "it's not here!" I balled my fists again.

"What!?"

"You heard me!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"You're the one who lives in a salvage yard!"

"Key word there Rayne, live, live not run, besides your car, your responsibility."

"You were the one who packed the car! You're a freaking two hundred and fifty year old seraph with divine powers, and you didn't think to check the spare?"

"Are you kidding me? I even look sideways at your beloved car and you go all Gollum on me." she took this moment to wrench her hands and hiss the word precious at me a few times. I groaned loudly, rubbing my eyes in frustration.

"Why on earth did I ever introduce you to those films?" I mumbled.

"Well it's not like I needed much convincing. Especially with Mr Hottie Pointy Ears and that sexy dirty ranger." Dylan grinned, which frustrated me even more.

"Seriously Dylan, I love you, but right now, I could punch you square in the mouth."

"Go ahead sweetie if that'll make you feel better, you know I can just instantly heal myself." she continued to grin. I growled. Dylans constant pep usually lifted my sprits but when my car was involved, reason flew out the window. I launched into another tirade of profanity. It was at this exact moment Dean and Sam pulled up behind the mustang. Dean wound down his window and stuck out his head.

"Problem ladies?" he smirked at me while Sam looked the opposite way and pretended he didn't hear me. Dylan cracked up laughing while I cringed inwardly. Dean didn't take his eyes off me, which made me incredibly self concious, as Dylan explained the situation. Dean smiled, which I had to admit made my stomach flutter, and jumped out of the car.

"What.. What are you doing?" I stuttered my eyes still locked on his face.

"I'm helping you unload your gear," he winked at me, "looks like you're riding with us girls."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

_I was shaking violently, curled up in a small ball underneath a solid wooden table. I shoved my fist in my mouth hoping that it might stop the sobs that threatened to bubble over before they gave away where I was hiding. The other clutched my face with the other hand, feeling blood seep through my fingers and drip onto the tiled floor. I wondered if the angels hearing was keen enough to hear the faint sound, I hoped beyond all hope he couldn't. The problem was I knew by now that he could smell it, ever since he got his first taste he had been able to smell what he called, the sweet and overpowering scent of my blood. It felt like no matter how hard I fought or how far I ran, it was useless, he would always want me dead, or worse. I could hear footsteps coming from the hall, I tried to make myself as tiny as possible and practically stopped breathing as they drew closer. I shuddered as the footsteps came to a halt at the doorway to the room I had concealed myself, the door swung open and I could see a pair of immaculately shined black shoes enter the room. _

"_You're in here aren't you my dear? I can smell you, you know I can, come out now, make it easy on me and I'll make it quick. Hide from me and you'll know how that knuckle dragging mudfish you knock around with felt, in hell, being tortured, having his skin flayed from his body over and over and over." the angel chuckled and the sound sent shivers down my spine. He walked around the room for a few moments, opening a cupboard in the corner and searching it before slamming it shut so hard a hinge flew off and heading for the table._

"_And once I'm done with you, I think I will go after him and that gangly brother of his," he paused, "Hmmmm maybe on second thoughts I will keep you alive while I eviscerate them and force you to watch. Would you like that? Hearing Sam's last breaths escape his lungs. Seeing the light fade in Deans eyes and knowing you could have prevented their deaths?I guess then I would have to start on the rest of the little band of misfits you call family. That redneck father figure of yours, his little divine brat and that traitorous shit she has fettered herself to. I'll make Sofiel watch as I disembowel her father and for her mate, I have something special in mind involving red hot iron bars engraved with Enochian. I'll kill her too, a monumental waste of power but maybe once I rip her Grace from her body before disposing of the human shell, I can find away to absorb her Grace into mine. I'm not above killing my own kind Rayne, I would kill another angel for a small promotion, you think I wouldn't for destroying the biggest threat to our plans and getting to taste the ambrosia that is your life blood, even if it is just a single drop? Do not underestimate my desire for power Rayne. Many a soul has and have not lived long enough to regret it. Just give yourself up sweetheart, save your loved ones." Hearing this I rolled out from my hiding spot, pulling out the knife Sam had given me. I jumped up quickly but I was just a human, against an angel, I would never be fast enough. He grabbed me by the arm, digging his nails deep into my skin. His vast grey wings spread out behind him, each time I saw him, each time he took a drink of my blood, the more blood red I saw on them. It was as if my blood was contaminated, as if it was corrupting his purity with every sip he took. He looked straight at my face, his eerie blue eyes meeting mine in a mocking fashion. _

"_Oh my sweet little Rayne, you are so easy to exploit, so easy to manipulate. You wear your biggest weakness on your sleeve. Your family drags you into these positions my dear, especially your foolish connection with Sofiel. You think once she knows what you really are she will still love you? You think an angel, even one so naive as Sofiel, could care about something as filthy and disgusting as you? You are a freak, a misfit, an unnatural hybrid. Sofiel is only still on your side because you are lying to her." He grinned like the Cheshire cat, his perfectly white, perfectly straight teeth glinting, even in the rooms low light. I couldn't listen to this crap any more, I wrenched my arm from his grasp, suppressing a scream as his nails dragged through my flesh. He clearly wasn't expecting me to fight as his eyes grew wide. 'Good' I thought ' that buys me a second or two' I hit him in that ridiculously perfect mouth with the blunt end of the knife and kicked him back. _

"_It's Dylan not Sofiel you pompous, narcissistic, zealous bastard!" I screamed as I flung myself towards him._

"_You think you can threaten my sister, the man that I love, my family and get away with it? You told me I shouldn't underestimate you, looks like you should practice what you preach asshole." I managed to push him to the floor and throw myself on top. Blood dripped down my arm and my face and onto the white collar of the shirt he always wore under his boring black suit. He couldn't take his eyes off the crimson droplets and I swear I saw beads of perspiration on his upper lip, which surprised me as I thought angels didn't sweat. I laughed, shaking my arm, causing blood to fly in all directions. He couldn't even move he was so mesmerised by it._

"_See you're nothing but a pathetic addict!"_

"_Takes one to know one sweet!" he spat at me. I laughed again._

"_True but my family helped me quit, they looked out for me, even when I was bent on self destruction. Whose here to help you?" I looked around motioning to the empty room, "oh that's right, no one. I'm a freak? What kind of angel craves blood like some common vampire?" He growled but still could not take his eyes off my arm. I lifted the knife and he began to whimper._

"_Oh please at least have the dignity to go out quietly," I muttered, "I'd say I'll miss you Zachariah but we both know that's a lie." and with that I brought the knife down but instead of striking his chest, I felt the knife fly from my hands. I looked up and saw Dean in the grips of a hulking African American man, a pair of grey looking wings opened up behind him, they glinted and I realised they weren't grey at all but completely silver. Dean was almost blue in the face as the man squeezed his neck._

"_Dean!" I screamed trying to jump up. On the floor Zachariah laughed._

"_Oh Raphael, you're just in time."_

I woke up drenched in sweat with a scream in the back of the impala. Dylan grabbed my hand as Dean stared at me from the front passenger seat.

"Babes! You ok?" she stared into my eyes, clearly looking for the subtle ticks she knew my face gave off when I lied. I nodded, trying not look at Dean.

"You screamed my name," Dean said quietly and I looked up at him , "and not in a good way." I saw the corner of his lip twitch as he tried not to smirk. He must have seen the look of horror on my face because he smiled softly.

"Rayne has dreams," Dylan burst out, "kind of like visions." she blurted. I whipped my head around and glared at her. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look like the type who would be addicted to demon blood." He frowned.

Dylan and I both looked at him questioningly.

"What?" we said simultaneously. Dean looked surprised and Sam cleared his throat.

"Never mind." he mumbled looking sideways at his brother. I opened my mouth to say something but Sam cut in.

"Coming up to the turn off now guys, lets find a motel." he said shakily. Dean nodded and turned back around. I turned to glare at Dylan once again. 'What?' she mouthed. I rolled my eyes. 'Great now they know' I thought hoping that Sam and Dean didn't think I was weird. Well, weirder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

We had been driving around the outskirts of Omaha for what felt like hours looking for a motel dingy enough to make sure we flew under the radar. Everything around here seemed so upscale, we would look very out of place in most of the renovated, well lit establishments we had passed. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time.'Hm not hours, just one' I mused.

"Are we there yet?" Dylan moaned from her slouched position for about the fifth time.

"Dylan I swear to god..." Dean started, and I grinned.

"You'll make car turn the car around and no Disneyland for anyone?" I shot at him. I saw Dean's head shake slightly before he turned around and looked at me puzzled. Sam started laughing uncontrollably at his reaction.

"Wow dude, that sounded like something you would say!" he choked out. Dean raised an eyebrow. I really wished he would stop doing that, it made me feel like I had a tumble dryer full of butterflies in my stomach every time. He continued to stare and I shrugged.

"I'm not as dumb as I look." I smiled at him, his eyes widened slightly and he turned back around. This made Dylan erupt with laughter.

"Ha ha ha, Dean's ears have gone red!" she sputtered poking his left ear. Dean swatted her hand away.

"It's just hot in here." he argued.

"Or you think Rayne is!" Dylan teased.

"Shut up!"

"Make me pretty boy!" she poked his ear again. Dean huffed but said nothing. I smiled, at least I wasn't the only one slightly flustered for once. Sam and Dylan were still laughing when all of a sudden a male in a tan trench coat appeared in the seat between Dylan and I, his black wings taking up the whole back-seat. I jumped a mile.

"God dang angels!" I yelled.

Dean turned around and, totally ignoring our new passenger, laughed.

"Did you just say 'dang'" he chuckled and I shot him a glare before looking the stranger up and down. He was average height with dark hair, slightly rugged features, big black wings that I could now see were outlined by a row of dark violet feathers and the typical piercing blue eyes of an angel, both of which were completely focused on Dylan who seemed to be frozen on the spot. I grinned, thanking my lucky stars, the look on her face was one I knew all too well, it had crossed my face several times in the past twenty four hours. It was a look of absolute panic in the presence of an attractive man. Maybe now my oh so perfect angel best friend would walk a mile in my shoes. Plus it would be nice to be on the other side of a ribbing for once. Sam still driving laughed.

"Cas?" he asked Dean who nodded.

"Cas, you have to make sure you aren't going to scare anyone half to death before you just pop in." Dean chastised him, the angel put his head down for a moment before looking at Dean.

"My apologies, I did not mean to alarm anyone, but I did not sense the presence of other humans when I made the jump." he stated in a monotone.

"What Cas? Are your powers working ok? There are clearly two extra humans in the car." Dean shook his head. The angel stared at Dylan and she looked panicked again, but this time it was a different kind of panic. I knew she was terrified he was going to expose the fact she was an angel to the boys. I cleared my throat in a deliberate way and stuck out my hand in his direction.

"Well hi there, seems the boys aren't big on introductions, I'm Rayne Murphy and this is Dylan Singer, pleased to meet you." I held my hand there for a few seconds but he just stared at it and I withdrew it slightly taken aback.

"Don't mind the stone angel there, Castiel's a little slow when it comes to things like manners or social customs." Dean rolled his eyes, "Cas, enough with the staring, you're being rude!"

Dean might have well have not even spoken because Cas had gone back to staring at Dylan as though she were a new species and he was a zoology student.

"You are so beautiful," Cas whispered, his eyes darting from her face to her wings, "so bright." Dylan blushed.

"DAMN IT CAS!" Dean thundered. "You obviously came here for a reason, what was it?" Not taking his eyes off Dylan, he shrugged.

"Dude, did you just shrug?" Dean said incredulously, "that is probably the most human thing you've ever done!" Dean was wasting his breath. Cas was engrossed in Dylan and it looked like the feeling was mutual. I watched them both and noticed that the violet colour on the male angels wings had expanded and seemed a shade or two brighter. This was one of those moments I wished someone else saw what I did so I could turn to them and say something like 'holy heck did you see that?' and be met with anything but a blank look. Cas reached up and caressed Dylans face which made her flinch backwards. My first reflex was to grab his arm to defend her. The second I touched his bare skin with my fingers he whipped his head and looked deep into my eyes like he was trying to read my mind. I shivered as a frown came across his once stoic face. He made a low growling noise and glared before braking the gaze.

"Zachariah must be told about this." he muttered and disappeared. I froze, it was my turn to panic, that name, Zachariah, it had to be the angel from my dreams, the one who wanted me dead. If he didn't know about me before, he did now.

"Crap." I murmured under my breath and looked at Dylan who pretty much had stars in her eyes.

"What was that?" Sam asked looking between the three of us and back at the road.

"No idea Sammy." Dean rubbed his face. Sam let out a small 'huh' and shook his head. The next few minutes passed in complete silence with Dylan staring into space, me staring at Dylan and Dean staring at me.

"AH HA!" Sam exclaimed pulling into the car park of a dingy motel. As the car stopped and the boys climbed out, Dylan came out of her trance and smiled happily at me before jumping out too. I sat for a moment longer going over the events in my head and something hit me. Of course Castiel had been unable to feel Dylan in the car, she was an angel and had gone to great lengths to shield herself from other angels. But me, why couldn't he sense me? I wasn't an angel, I didn't have any Enochian symbols on me to avoid angel detection. He should have felt me in the car along with Sam and Dean. I was human. Wasn't I?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

I was sitting on the stained bedspread of the slightly less hard bed of the two in the room Dylan had booked for us girls. I was flipping through what Dylan liked to call my hunters handbook, it was a leather bound diary stuffed full of pages on every monster known to hunters, my handbook was fairly extensive due to the fact after Dad died I combined his with mine. It was easy to tell which pages were his, all written in red, rough, harsh even. Mine were written with black ink in small neat letters, cramming as much onto a page as possible, well researched and to be frank, slightly obsessive compulsive. I had been meaning to transcribe Dads notes for years but something always stopped me, maybe it was some sort misguided loyalty, how misguided only I really knew. Dad wasn't exactly a firm believer in research, he tended to wing it, something that attributed to his unfavourable reputation amongst hunters. Charging in guns blazing, before you know what you are dealing with is a good way to get people killed. Dad used to call me an egghead when I asked him for a laptop to research for our hunts, he said I would learn everything out on the battlefield. I used to sneak out while he slept to do research which often required breaking into libraries late at night. Luckily Dylan was happy to help, she would pop me in and out, and as much as I hated to travel by angel express, I was so grateful. Dylan had always understood my need to research thoroughly even if she never did it herself, having a dad like Bobby instilled a respect for knowledge that even her cocky attitude because she was an angel couldn't quash. She understood so much that for my fifteenth birthday she bought me the journal, it was perfect, dark purple leather with a latch made of silver in the shape of a rose, the pages were a creamy white with alternating lined and unlined pages. She had used her steady hands to write my name in calligraphy, I loved looking at how the letters curved and looped, it was beautiful. The best part was Dylan promised that it would never get full, how she did it I don't know but she used some amazing angelic mojo to make sure that no matter how much I wrote I would always have space for more. I had shoved the loose leaf papers from Dads journal into the right spots in mine after he died, he would have hated that, and not just because he hated everything I did, he would have hated his work being catalogued. I had to hide my journal from Dad, he would have destroyed it, it actually made me laugh thinking how almost normal the scenario was, I mean what teenage girl doesn't dread her dad finding her diary? I continued to turn the pages with one hand and in the other hand I flipped my butterfly knife. A habit which severely annoyed Dylan.

"Rayne! Will you cut that out!?" she stood with her hands on her hips, her stunning wings fanning out and glimmering in the light coming the window behind her.

"Sorry babes." I flipped the knife into the closed position and placed it on the bed, "I'm just antsy." I ran my hands through my hair and stretched.

"I know, I am too." she sat down next to me. I looked sideways at her.

"While we are alone I have to ask Dyl, what the heck was that with the angel in the car? You looked like someone had slipped you a roofie at first and then you looked like you were going to start going at it right then and there!"

"Honestly Rayne, I wish I knew, I felt like everything else just vanished. I didn't know where I was or what else was happening. It was just me and him." she said, a dreamy look crossing her face. I smiled.

"Nawwwwwww so cute!" I said in a baby voice and she elbowed me, I snorted.

"Shut up!" she punched my arm jokingly. I put my hands up defensively.

"Ok, ok!" I laughed, "but next time I have a hard time talking to Dean, you keep your mouth shut Missy, cause you're no better!" Dylan roared with laughter and nodded.

"Promise babes!" she grinned

"Cross your heart?" I placed my hand on my chest.

"Hope to die!" she held up her hand.

"Stick a needle in your eye?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Ewwwwwww gross, no!" she squealed and we both collapsed on the bed in fits of laughter. Then we heard a knock and Sam called out.

"You girls decent?"

"Yeah come in Sam." I called back sitting up.

"Damn, got my hopes up." Dean winked at me. Dylan wrinkled her nose.

"Gross Dean!"

He rolled his eyes. "Not you, obviously dummy." he said. Dylan laughed loudly.

"I stand by my disgust!" she giggled. Dean ignored her and looked over at the journal on the bed.

"yours?" he asked. I nodded and Sam looked over too.

"Wow, you're more anal than he is!" Dean said in surprise seeing my notes and drawings.

"HEY!" Sam yelled in protest.

"Anyway, we ready to head out?" Dean ignored Sam. Both Dylan and I nodded. I stood up, picked up my butterfly knife, shoved it in my pocket and put my journal in my black duffel bag.

"Ready when you guys are." I said to the boys.

"I call driving!" Dylan yelled, running out of the room.

"No freakin' way!" Dean called after her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

It was a run down house on the other side of town where the bodies of three teenage girls were found. All blonde, all seventeen and all virgins according to our sources. The crime scene had apparently looked like a Jackson Pollock painting with the amount of blood spatter all over the place. It would have been a standard case if not for a few odd things, there was a huge locked fence topped with barbed wire surrounding the property and no matter how hard the police searched they could not find a single hole in the perimeter, there was literally no way anyone could get in or out without a key and even more strange, a few hours after the crime was discovered, the medical examiner came to collect the bodies but they were gone. Of course at first they assumed someone had moved them or another medical examiner from another county had been delivered them by accident but there was no trace of the bodies of the three victims. This screamed demons to me and I was one hundred percent right. It was decided that Dean and I would pose as the FBI agents because we were older, Dylan and Sam waited at a nearby diner so Sam could do research and Dylan could scope out the locals by flirting with the waiters. It was a brilliant plan, one smile from Dylan and men fell over themselves to do what she wanted. So Dean and I dropped them off and went over to the house. As we pulled up I saw the huge amount of police, way more than seemed usual for this kind of scene. As Dean went to get out of the car I grabbed his arm.

"Dean, something's up, there's way to many cops here." He touched my hand to reassure me and smiled.

"Rayne it's ok, we will bail the second anything seems fishy." he let go and climbed out. I nodded and took a deep breath before getting out myself. Walking up to the nearest officer both Dean and I pulled out our fake badges.

"I'm Agent Goran," Dean said confidently and motioned to me, "and this is Agent Yates, heard there was a grizzly scene here a few days ago."

The officer looked skittish. "Yeah three girls, um sorry but are you here about the men?" he asked shakily. I looked at Dean, trying to read his face. He nodded.

"Yes we are but my superiors didn't have time to give us the full run-down, so could you go ahead and do that officer?" Dean asked.

"Well, this morning there were reports of a man in the building with a spray can. We cam out and nothing, then at two this afternoon there are reports of more men in the building. We come out expecting nothing but this time there actually are guys in there, but say they can't get out. They've threatened to kill anyone who tries to get inside. I've gotta say we are pretty glad you guys are here, we really didn't know what to do." the officer admitted helplessly.

"Thanks so much for your help sir." I smiled gently and nodded to Dean. We walked closer to the house and I looked into the window, I could see a man standing in what appeared to be the dining room, he was struggling violently as if he was bound with rope but he had nothing on him. Behind the man were a set of black and grey bat wings thrashing around. I knew what that meant, it was a demon, a demon caught in a devils trap. I explained my theory to Dean, leaving out the part about the wings, and he agreed.

"We will have to get in there and exorcise them." he frowned, looking at the mass of police, "the question is how do we get them out of here?"

"I have an idea, how about you move them back while I go in and start, demons are my area of expertise after all." I suggested. His frown deepened slightly.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" he looked concerned and I wasn't sure whether to be touched or insulted.

"I'll be fine, done it a millions and one times."

"Ok, but you scream if you run into trouble before I get there and I will come running." he briefly placed his hand on my shoulder before heading over to the group of cops and herding them backwards. I walked up the steps to the front door and opened it cautiously. I could hear the demons the second I opened the door. The first demon was an easy exorcism, he actually looked pleased to see me when I started the ritual. Once I had finished I headed to the living room and exorcised the second demon, he was a little more stubborn but I was done within five minutes. I could hear that there was one more demon in the house and this one was upstairs. I headed up the staircase which seemed to almost shift under my weight, and opened the first door I saw. In the middle of the room was a devils trap drawn in green spray paint on the floor and standing on that devils trap was a demon. I became suspicious as soon as I saw him, the bottom two had been lower level, lackeys really, I knew this by the fact they had very little colour in their wings, all blacks and greys, but this demon had wings of deep red, almost the colour of dried blood. Only higher level demons had colour in their wings, this I had learnt from experience. I moved towards him and began to speak in Latin.

" Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino' qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci" the demon began to laugh.

"Don't you want to know Rayne? Know what you are?" I froze when I heard him use my name but thought it was probably just a trick, I opened my mouth to continue when the demon cut me off again.

"You know you're different, don't you Rayne? You know you're not quite human right?" he taunted. I stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"If you want to know, you'll have to let me out." it smiled impishly. I shook my head but found myself taking another step towards him.

"Oh come on, you have always wondered haven't you? Wondered about your abilities?"

I nodded slowly taking another step. I didn't want to let this thing go but when would I get another chance to find out why I was the way I was and this demon knew me by name. I took one more step and rubbed out a section of the trap with my foot. The second I stepped back the demon rushed me.

"You stupid girl!" he growled, his hands around my throat as he pinned me to the wall. I gasped for air as his fingers tightened and suddenly loosened, allowing me to take a tiny breath in.

"I might as well tell you, you're going to die anyway, might as well let you die knowing what you are," he sneered, "you see when you mother was giving birth to you..." there was a small flash of light and the demon dropped me, I fell heavily onto the hardwood floor. I looked up and saw Dean panting with a knife in his hand, she same one I had been wielding in my dream. I stood up and brushed myself off and stormed out to the car. Not looking back to see if Dean was following. I stood next to the locked impala and waited. A few minutes later Dean came back and unlocked the car. I climbed in the passenger seat and slammed the door. I knew Dean had saved me but at that moment I didn't care, my whole life I had waited to hear what that demon was going to say and he wrecked it.

Dean climbed in the car and started the engine without looking at me, it wasn't until we had been driving for about ten minutes when dean let out a sigh and pulled over. He turned to me.

"Ok Rayne what the hell, I saved your butt back there and you are acting like I did something wrong!" he sounded exasperated. I looked at him scowling, I had planned on giving some smart arse answer but when I looked at his face, he looked genuinely concerned and even a little hurt, everything came spilling out, my mother, Dad, my birth, my abilities, the only thing I left out was the fact that Dylan was an angel. I began to cry talking about how Dad had hated me, when everything I did was to please him and Dean grabbed me and pulled me close to him, I was resting my head on his chest, talking and bawling, telling him things I had never told anyone but Dylan. He said nothing, he just held me and rubbed my back. Eventually I pulled away and wiped my eyes, I didn't have any tears left.

"Oh god Dean, I'm so sorry, I've been going on like a blubbering mess for hours." I sniffled.

"No Rayne, it's ok, believe me, you're not the only one with daddy issues, my own dad was a hardass too, not as bad as yours but I know how it feels to be the obedient little soldier and still not be good enough for someone. I understand it must be hard not knowing and I wish I could say sorry for killing that demon before he told you but you have to understand Rayne, he was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen, you mean too much to Dylan, to Bobby and I know this sounds weird seeing as it has only been a few days since we first met but you mean too much to me. I know you felt something that first time we touched, didn't you?" he looked at me as if he was hoping for a specific answer. I nodded.

"I dreamt about you Dean, before we met, I was running and you and Sam found me and we kissed, like we had done it a million times before, that's why I acted like such an idiot when I first met you." I explained and Dean smiled. Putting his hands on either side of my face, he pulled me gently towards him and softly kissed me. I felt a tingle run through me as his lips touched mine and I pulled away.

"Was it anything like that?" he asked huskily, I shook my head slightly. "Oh really, then I'll have to try again." he whispered pulling me in again and kissing me slightly harder. His lips were slightly rough and when my lips parted slightly he darted his tongue in tentatively, a small moan escaped when he did this and he took that as an indication to continue. He gently pushed his tongue in again but this time I countered with my tongue. This caused him to let go of my face and grab my waist. I put my hand on his thigh and he groaned before pulling away.

"We need to stop." he breathed heavily, "I don't want to, but we should."

I didn't move. He groaned again and let go of me.

"Normally it wouldn't matter, but this time, you're different, we have time." I was shocked, in all the stories I had heard from Dylan, Dean was a total player. I leaned forward and kissed him gently, smiling as I pulled back.

"Ok Dean, we should get back to the others anyway." I moved back over to the other side of the car.

Dean shifted in the drivers seat, "hopefully this goes away before we get there." he mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Um Rayne, don't take this the wrong way but could you sit in the back?" he asked me.

"Um ok?" I was confused. Dean sighed and shifted again.

"In all honesty, if I'm looking at you, I might not be able to hold myself back, so yeah..."

"Well back-seat it is!" I giggled as I climbed over the seat past him. He groaned again.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Did what?" I smiled sweetly, knowing full well what he meant.

"You know what!" he grumbled as he started the car, I laughed but said nothing.

"You're going to give me a run for my money aren't you?" he asked.

"Is the pope Catholic?" I responded as we made our way to the diner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

As we walked into the diner Dean had a big smile on his face that could only be described as goofy. I elbowed him forcibly in the ribs causing him to inhale suddenly.

"Dude!" he hissed, "you have sharp elbows!"

"Sorry but I had to wipe that look off your face somehow." I whispered.

"What look?" he whispered back.

"Dean you looked like the cat who ate the canary."

"Not yet I haven't." he winked and I groaned theatrically.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry." he grinned.

"Yeah, you really sound it." I drawled sarcastically.

"Can you blame me? Remind me again why I have to pretend like nothing happened around the other two."

"Because one I don't think Sam likes me very much, two it has happened really really fast and three do you want to deal with the mocking and harassment from Dylan? She's been on my case ever since I met you because of how goo goo eyed I got. Can you imagine the crap we would both get if she found out?"

"Point taken." his smile dropped as we reached the booth where Sam was on his laptop and Dylan was texting. They both looked up as we approached. Dylan smiled at me before her eyes flicked across my face, she knew something was up, my face was fairly expressive and readable to most anyone, but with Dylan it might as well be a Baby's My First Word book.

"What the heck happened over there?" she queried.

"Nothing!" Dean and I both jumped in at the same time. Sam looked at us questioningly and Dylan's mouth flew open.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Did you guys hook up?" she squealed looking revolted.

"Jeez Dean, Bobby's going to murder you, slowly, didn't he specifically tell you not to go after Rayne?" Sam shook his head at his brother.

"HE WHAT!?" I exploded. Shooting looks at my three companions as Sam avoided my gaze sheepishly.

"No actually we didn't." Dean stated calmly. Sam looked up and let out his trademark huh in surprise.

"Wow Dean, I guess I underestimated you." he sighed. I was still furious that it seemed as though everyone else was making decisions for me. 'How dare Bobby tell Dean to back off! What I wasn't good enough for his precious surrogate son?' I seethed. Dylan must have seen the expression on my face.

"Rayne, honey, what's wrong?" she stood up and touched my shoulder but I shrugged her off. I could tell she was hurt but I was so angry I was completely irrational.

"I'm going back to the motel," I growled, turning away, "Dean, you explain!" I called out over my shoulder as I stormed out the door.

"Rayne! RAYNE!" Dylan called out, "it's an hour and a half walk and it's about to rain!" I said nothing and continued on down the street, I could smell the storm in the air. A cold breeze blew past me and I shivered, 'damn I left my jacket in the impala' I rubbed my arms to warm myself. It didn't work.

The sky had gone completely dark and large, heavy raindrops had begun to soak me before I realised I was utterly lost.

"Dang it!" I yelled, freezing to my core. From behind me I could hear footsteps, I kept walking but sped up slightly. The footsteps followed keeping pace with me. I reached into my pocket and wrapped my hand around my butterfly knife. I turned into the next alleyway, if the person behind me was just someone from the general public, I doubted they would turn down this dark, scary looking lane. If it was someone stalking me, I would find out for certain. Sure enough, as I ducked behind a dumpster, I could hear my pursuer. The steps got closer and closer, I crouched down and prepared to strike. I saw a brown boot step out and I jumped up, knife raised, ready to gank the sucker right between the eyeballs.

"Holy son of a god damned bitch!" Dean yelled leaping backwards, "Rayne? You almost shoved that knife in my face!" his eyes were wide, even in the darkened alleyway I could make out their intense green colouring. I flicked my knife closed and put it back in my pocket and put my hands on my hips, staring at him incredulously.

"I'm sorry but you follow a hunter down an alley without announcing friend or foe and you need to be aware you may end up stuck like a suckling pig. Just sayin'"

Dean grinned, " You really are feisty aren't you? You were so quiet, I thought maybe Dylan was lying about how fiery you really were. The hair colour suits you." he winked at me. It gave me butterflies again but I was still angry, I opened my mouth to speak when I noticed Dean was staring, his mouth slightly open. I followed his line of sight, I looked down and realised he was staring at my chest, my white dress shirt that was part of my FBI uniform was now completely see-through, soaked from the downpour, I also realised I was wearing a white bra and the temperature out here was frigid. I crossed my arms over my chest causing Dean to look rather disappointed.

"Ok Captain Perv, what are you doing here?" I snapped a little more harshly than I meant to.

"Rayne," Dean said softly stepping forward, " I was looking for you, you ran out so fast, we were worried. I don't know what I did to upset you, maybe I was too forward in the car." he looked down, like he was ashamed of himself. I scoffed.

"From what I've heard from Dylan, you go through girls like I go through tic tacs." in my head I was yelling at myself, 'what the hell are you doing! You wanted it as much as he did! Why are you being such a bitch?!' but outwardly I was doing all I could to get him to leave. I didn't get the reaction I was expecting though, instead of turning around and walking away Dean stepped closer, pulled off his suit jacket and put it over my shoulders. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my how gentlemanly of you sir'" I dragged out in a fake southern accent. Dean laughed and rubbed my shoulders. He stopped for a moment and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Rayne, I am sorry, you're a hundred percent right, if you were any other girl I would have just jumped you, but please believe me when I said I feel like you are special." he spoke so earnestly, I didn't doubt him for a second. He leant forward and planted a soft kiss on my lips and when he pulled back I moved forward and kissed him back harder. After that we almost couldn't stop ourselves, the pull was so magnetic, he pulled me closer and I could feel the heat radiating from him and a warm wave washed through me, despite the freezing air around us. He ran his hands up and down my back as I played with the hair at the nape of his neck, as I did this a small guttural growl emanated from his lips, so I did it again a little harder. He growled again and gently pushed me against the alley wall, his hands caressing my lower back. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to my neck, I groaned, he had found my sensitive spot just as easily as I had found his. My knees were trembling from the sensation and I could feel his erection pushing against my leg, I ran my index finger over the tip through his pants and he moaned. We both knew where this was going, 'so much for waiting' I laughed to myself but I didn't care. He began to unbutton my shirt when I began to hear the first few chords of Thunderstruck by ACDC, I tried to ignore it but something inside me urged me to answer, that was Joshua's ringtone. He never called unless it was incredibly important. I stopped Dean reached for the phone.

"Dean I'm sorry but this is probably important, hold that thought." I apologised.

"No worries." Dean nodded and kissed my cheek.

I smiled as I answered, "Hello?" I could hear screaming in the background, I immediately tensed up.

"Rayne? Rayne? Are you there?" Joshua yelled, clearly panicked.

"Yeah I am, Joshua, what's wrong!?"

"Brookville Ohio... Looking for Thomas... Demons... Ambush... Don't trust..." he was breaking up.

"Joshua, I'm coming ok, I'm coming!" I yelled as I heard him scream and the line went dead. I looked up at Dean's concerned face before sprinting out of the alley, shirt still unbuttoned. I heard Dean's heavy boots pounding the pavement behind me.

"Rayne! Stop! Wait!" he called as he reached out, grabbing my arm and spinning me around. I had tears streaming down my face as I tried to wrench myself free.

"LET GO!" I shrieked, "I have to get to him!"

"Who?" Dean asked refusing to let me go.

"Joshua, he's in trouble, he's in Brookville Ohio, he needs me!" I felt my knees give way and Dean caught me as I went down. Dean looked down at me, a determined look on his face, then he pulled out his cell. I sobbed violently and I prayed in my head 'oh god not Joshua, please, he can't die, not with Dads anniversary tomorrow, god please no'. I heard dean talking to someone.

"Yeah Sam, get the car ready, we are heading out straight away, to Ohio, I know, yeah nine hours, Bobby's coming to get her car tomorrow," there was a long pause as I assumed Sam was speaking on the other end, "Sam, we have to! My car, my rules, so you can either come with me or find some other way around! Thanks Sam, see you in twenty." Dean hung up and helped me to my feet. I threw myself into his arms and he held me for a moment before moving me backwards and doing up my shirt.

"Come on," he pulled my hand, "let's get back, you can shower and then we can go help your friend." We began to walk and thankfully the rain had died down. I kept my hand in his, wishing that we wouldn't be too late.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

We were about to pass through a town called Effingham in Illinois when we needed to stop for gas. Dean pumped the gas, Sam got out to stretch his legs, Dylan was sitting in the back-seat and I was resting in the passenger seat with my eyes closed. I was completely drained.

After Dean and I had gotten back to the motel, he had to explain what happened, Dylan heard Joshua's name and flew into action, she got all our gear together and packed the car, she even made Dean and I peanut butter sandwiches while I was in the shower because neither of us had eaten since breakfast. When Sam complained about the long drive she nearly bit his head off explaining who Joshua was, that he was a close friend of Dads and had reigned him in more than a few times when it came to disciplining me. In truth, Joshua was similar to Bobby in the way he was almost a surrogate father to me, the difference was he knew how to handle Dad, it was Joshua who had given me my butterfly knife, the one I still carried. Sam hadn't said anything else about it after that, from what I knew from Dylan, they both knew how family didn't end with blood. When we had gotten in the impala, Dylan had insisted I sit in the front with Dean, I knew this was because she wanted to stretch out her legs and put her feet up, something she knew irritated me, Sam on the other hand knew better than to argue with her. At some point during the drive, when Sam had fallen asleep and Dylan was watching a movie on the laptop, Dean pulled my hand into his. I flinched but didn't remove my hand.

"Rayne?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake the others, "you ok? You've been staring at the windshield for nearly 3 hours."

I nodded, not wanting to open my mouth for fear of bursting into tears again. He stroked my hand gently but had to let go as Sam stirred.

Sitting at the gas station I smiled thinking about my hand in Deans and then berated myself for feeling happy when Joshua was in trouble. As I was mentally beating myself up I heard a faint rustle of feathers. I opened my eye a crack and just as I suspected Castiel had appeared in the back-seat next to Dylan. I closed my eye and heard her gasp slightly in surprise. I didn't know what to do, I knew Dylan could tell when I was feigning sleep but would Castiel? I knew Dylan couldn't see my face, I opened my eye again, it didn't look like he could see it either, I had Deans leather jacket pulled right up to my face, he must have put it on me when I fell asleep. With my eye only open a tiny bit I could only see the space between the front seats, but I realised if I shifted slightly to my left, I could see both of them in the rear-view mirror. Castiel and Dylan sat staring at each other for a few seconds and I almost laughed, the intense serious expression on Dylan face as not something I was used to seeing. Castiel spoke first, his deep voice quiet and solemn as it was the first time we met him.

"Hello, I hope I'm not intruding?" he asked his face flat and expressionless. Dylan shook her head. This made Castiel smile, he had impressively white and straight teeth, but I guess that was to be expected, I had never seen an angel who needed braces.

"I'm glad, I came to apologise, I had not realised that Sam and Dean were unaware of your status. I hope I did not make things unduly complicated for you."

"No you didn't," Dylan smiled, blushing, something I had never seen her do.

"I'm glad," he touched her hand, "I would never want to do anything to harm or upset you." he reached up and touched her face again, Dylan was quivering slightly. Castiel leaned in slowly until he was just inches from Dylans face, he turned his head slightly.

"May I kiss you?" he asked so softly I could only just hear. Dylan froze, her face looked like something before it gets hit by an oncoming truck, she was even hyperventilating slightly. I could tell she was analysing everything in her head, as ditzy as she acted at times, she never did anything without weighing up every single option at least four or five times. I was probably more impulsive than she was if it really came down to it, but being an angel her brain worked a lot faster than mine ever could. After a second her breathing slowed down and the panicked look went, she began to nod and before the had even nodded fully once, Castiel leant in quickly and kissed her. I closed my eyes, it felt wrong to intrude on this moment. Unfortunately I couldn't close my ears, I could hear some very human sounds coming from the back-seat. When Dylan drew her breath in sharply I opened my eyes again, just in case she needed help. I needn't of worried, when I looked up I could see their lips still locked together, Dylan's hands running through his hair and he was touching her face. I closed my eyes once more before I heard Sam call out to Dean a few feet from the car.

"I have to go, thank you Dylan, for my first kiss, it was, amazing." I heard Castiel murmur and then with another flutter of wings he was gone. I didn't dare even move for fear that Dylan would realise I had witnessed her first kiss with another angel. I could hear both boys approach the car, and when Dean climbed in I opened my eyes.

"here," Dean handed me a bottle of water and a Mars bar, "you haven't had anything in hours." I smiled and thanked him and turned around looking at the two in the back-seat.

"How's thing you two?" I asked, trying not to let on that I had seen anything out of the ordinary. Dylan said nothing as she tuned towards the window and stared out. Sam shrugged.

"Ok, just wish I knew what we were heading to," he answered honestly.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know this must be weird, but if it means anything I am really glad you came." I told him, trying not to cry thinking about what could have happened in the six hours since Joshua called. Sam must have seen this and handed me my phone.

" I tried calling a few times while you slept, no luck, I'm sorry." he frowned sympathetically.

"We've been trying for hours, I might leave it an hour and try again." I looked over at Dean.

He nodded and started the car, turning out of the gas station and back on to the busy road.

"We'll find him Rayne, I promise." Dean sounded determined. 'I just hope we find Joshua in one piece' I thought to myself as the impala roared down highway towards the unknown.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

We had been to a number of diners, gas stations and motels when we finally got a lead on Joshua. It turned out he had been staying at the Brookville Inn for a week before leaving abruptly the previous morning. The woman from the Brookville Grille had been very helpful, she said he had stopped in every day for lunch and dinner but had no idea where he had gone. Dean and Sam decided they would check out the police station and Dylan and I would check out a local garage on the way out of town. Dylan and I spoke to the mechanic and he led us to Joshua's car, a 1988 black Chevy pick-up, the mechanic said the local police had gotten it towed yesterday afternoon when it was found abandoned on the side of the road, near an old barn on the outskirts of town. We asked for directions to the spot and called the boys. Waiting for them to pick us up was hell, even if it was only fifteen minutes, all I wanted was to find Joshua. After they picked us up we headed straight to the place where the car was found. The only thing for miles was a dilapidated old barn, it looked as though a sneeze would knock it down but I knew I had to check it out, what if Joshua was hurt inside? No one felt good about going into the clearly structurally unsound place but I think each of them put their fears aside for me. As we entered it was obvious there had been a fight there, there were broken beams, crates and blood everywhere. The amount of carnage made my blood run cold, there seemed no way a single older man could be a part of this and come out with the upper hand. Suddenly from a corner of the barn separated from the rest by a wall of hay that looked strangely untouched I heard a whimpering. Not thinking clearly I raced over, I rounded the hay and there was Joshua. He was on the ground, his legs twisted in opposite directions, he was bleeding from his nose and mouth and had multiple stab wounds in his body, but he was alive. His eyes widened when he saw me and he tried to sit up. I rushed to him, pulling off my jacket and placing it over him as he struggled to breathe.

"Raynedrop?" he gurgled, blood spilling from his mouth. He coughed and even more blood flew out.

"I'm here Joshua, I told you I'd come." I whispered leaning down to cradle his head. I heard footsteps behind me and heard Dylan exclaim in shock. I turned around and looked up at her pleadingly.

"Dylan, fix him, please Dyl, he's hurt, so bad, please, please fix it!" I wept, the tears flowing down my face and on to Joshua. Dylan came over to us and knelt down, touching Joshua's head and closing her eyes. A look of heavy concentration crossed her face and she frowned, a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Rayne sweetie, a demon blade did this, a powerful one, above my ability, I can't do anything, I'm sorry." she said quietly and put her arm around me and I wailed.

"Joshua you can't die, you just can't, not now, please!" I begged him. He put his bloodied hand on my cheek and stroked it.

"I'm sorry Raynedrop, I should have been there for you more, I should have helped you, I should have controlled him, I should have..." he began to cough again, more bright red blood overflowing onto his chin. I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"You were always there, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner, I'm so sorry!" I couldn't speak any more, my body shook more than it ever had before and Joshua's eyes closed and his hand dropped. I put my head on his chest and listened for his heartbeat, there was none.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed burying my face in Dylans shoulder. She held me tight and we both cried. Dean came dashing around the hay with Sam on his heels.

"We have a problem." Sam panted before looking down and seeing all of us covered in blood.

"Rayne, Dylan? Are you girls ok?" Dean asked darting over. Dylan nodded.

"It's all his blood," she pointed to the lifeless body, "we were too late."

"Guys, I'm so sorry, but we have to leave, there are at least ten demons outside, we have almost nothing to defend ourselves, we have to go." Sam said in a panic.

"NO!" I screamed, "I'm not leaving him! You go if you want, I'm going to kill those demon fuckers one by one!" I looked up and all three shrunk back slightly, I knew why, whenever I was angry my eyes seemed even darker, but in this moment I didn't care. I held out my hand to Dean.

"Give me the knife!" I demanded, he hesitated, "GIVE ME THE DAMN KNIFE DEAN!" I shouted, getting to my feet. Dean looked at Dylan and she nodded slightly. Dean gave me the knife and I breathed deeply, holding the ancient demon blade in my hand.

"I'll go attack them, you three go to the car get what you need and come back me up." my voice now oddly calm. I heard the barn door creak open and smiled.

"Time for some revenge." I stepped out from behind the hay to see four men looking my way. I walked towards them confidently.

"Hi boys," I smirked holding up the knife, "come get me." The men rushed towards me and began to hit out. I dodged them, but only just, I got close to the one with spiked blonde hair and stabbed him in the chest, a bright light radiated from his eyes and mouth as he slumped to the ground. The other three demons looked shocked but continued to come at me. I stabbed one in the face as he made to grab me and another in the chest. The last demon paused for a moment, surveying his fallen comrades, but we both knew he had orders, if he ran, his boss would do much much worse than I ever would. He ran towards me and I spun around slicing open his neck, a spray of hot, crimson blood splashed into my face. He collapsed to the ground, twitching on the way down, I wiped my face and was disgusted to find some of the blood and gotten into my mouth. But there wasn't much I could do as at least seven more demons entered the barn, one of them rushed forward and grabbed my waist, pulling me onto the floor, I managed to stab him in the neck but as I struggled to get his dead weight off me and get up, another demon threw a knife. I saw my life flash in front of my eyes, there was no way I could get out of the way or stop it, I put up my hands in front of my face and shrieked as it came towards me. In those split seconds that felt like hours I waited for the piercing pain of the knife connecting with my flesh. But it never came. I moved my hands from my face and a few inches in front of me was the knife, hovering in mid air. The demons seemed just as surprised as I was. I took a step back and one of the demons came to their senses and moved towards me. I watched him and raised my knife in his direction, all of a sudden the knife that had been in the air flung itself towards him and embedded in his forehead. In seeing this the other demons turned on their heels and fled. I couldn't move, what had just happened.

"What the hell?" I heard Dylan cry from behind me. I turned around and saw Dylan, Sam and Dean standing there in amazement.

"What the hell?" Dylan said again, "Rayne what happened?" she looked at me.

"I... I don't know!" I answered truthfully, panicking now.

"What's that on your face?" Sam asked stepping forward, "Demon blood?"

"I don't know, I think so." I answered feeling confused.

"You got demon blood in your mouth right?" he asked, his face stony.

I shrugged defensively and Dylan turned to Sam.

"What has that got to do with anything Sammy?" she questioned him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I would have thought that was obvious, she got demon blood in her mouth and then not only did she stop that knife mid air but she threw it at that demon, it was the blood. I would know." he answered cryptically.

Dean shook his head and Dylan stared at him.

"Sammy, no, that can't be it!" Dean stuttered still shaking his head.

"I guarantee it," he stared at me, "what are you?" he accused.

I shook my head, looking at the two hunters and my angel best friend.

"Human, a hunter, I think, I don't know!" I sputtered.

All three just stood there staring at me as I tried to process it all, when a cell phone rang from the other side of the barn, back where Joshua's body lay. I turned and went over, reaching into his pocket and flipping the phone open.

"Hello?" I asked shakily.

"Who is this!?" the voice demanded.

"Who is this?" I demanded back and the voice sighed.

"This is Thomas, now who are you and why do you have my fathers phone?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

After Dylan took the phone from me I sat back down next to Joshua's body, I could hear Dylan talking to the voice on the other end, Dean came over and tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't be moved. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, I knew Dylan and Sam would see but I didn't care, I buried my head in his chest and let him hug me tightly while I wept. Joshua had apologised to me for not being there when for the longest time he was the only one other than Dylan who was. He saved me so many times, from monsters, from Dad, from myself. Six weeks before I ran out on Dad I felt so drained and sad, I had had enough. I didn't want to hunt any more but there was no way out. I knew the only way to stop hunting, was to die. I could just make a 'mistake' on a hunt and go out that way but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do that, maybe it was the risk that I might turn into whatever had killed me. I decided to kill myself when I knew Dad would be gone for a few days, hopefully by then I would be one hundred percent gone and all he would have to do was salt and burn my bones. A few hours after Dad had left me alone in the dingy motel room I ran a hot bath and took out my butterfly knife. I sat in the bath for half an hour before I built up the courage to do what I had set out to, finally I sliced my right wrist all the way up to my elbow, knowing that was the only way. I watched my blood mix with the warm water and felt relief, it was all over, I would never see another monster, never disappoint anyone again and I would never have to look at myself in the mirror. I passed out soon after, I woke up with Joshua leaning over me, pushing on my chest. I looked over at my arm, it was stitched up and a cream was rubbed into the wound. Joshua saw me open my eyes and helped me sit up. He began to yell at me, asking what the hell I was doing, did I know how much it would kill him if I was gone, how much it would kill Bobby and Dylan? He shook me a little and started to cry, it was one of the strangest things I had ever seen, here was this rough and tumble hunter, a guy who could get shot in the arm and not even flinch and he was in front of me bawling like a child. I kept apologising over and over until he held up his hand. He told me he knew that it was hard, not just being a hunter but having a father like mine, he knew I wanted out but he begged me to just leave Dad, not to hurt myself, I was too important to so many people. He looked me in the eyes with an expression so intense I shivered, he told me that I was special and that I had bigger things coming to me. When I asked what he shook his head and said he didn't know exactly but from the moment he had laid eyes on me he knew I had a big role to play. From then on no matter how hard things got, I just remembered those words. Knowing someone out there believed I was important was enough to keep me going. Remembering what Joshua had done for me I was wracked with sobs again, I felt like I would never stop crying. Dean rubbed my back and held me as I rocked back and forth in pure grief. Sam just stood a few feet away, staring at me and Dean. After about fifteen minutes I heard Dylan hang up the phone and approach us.

"That was Thomas, turns out Joshua had a son that he had only recently found out about and strangely enough he is a hunter too, he was coming down to meet with Joshua but got sidetracked by a job. He asked us to wait for him before we send Joshua off." I looked up at Dylan, her wings seemed slightly duller than usual and her face looked strained. I realised she had known Joshua too, not as well as I had, but she must have been hurting too. I pulled away from Dean and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered and he stroked my face tenderly, causing Sam to scowl. I got to my feet and rushed to Dylan. I put my arms over her and squeezed as tight as I could, something we had done since we were kids, causing her to snort with laughter.

"I'm sorry I've been a egocentric bitchface Dyl." I hugged her again, more gently this time.

"Rayne he was like your dad, you two were so close, I don't know how I would act if I lost someone that close to me." she hugged me back. I sniffled but no more tears came, I think I was cried out. Sam cleared his throat pointedly and Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of bitchfaces." she muttered as she looked over at him, Sam's expression didn't changed but I saw Dean trying to cover up his grin.

"Are we just going to ignore it?" he snapped.

"Ignore what Sam?" Dylan asked.

"The fact that your little friend there swallowed demon blood and then suddenly had magical abilities!" he growled looking straight at me, "then she says she has no idea how she did it, well that knife looked pretty well aimed for someone who didn't know!"

"Sam," Dean warned him getting to his feet.

"No Dean, this is exactly what happened to me, how the addiction started!' he fumed at his brother. Dean sighed heavily and looked over at me.

"Well maybe it's just like you Sammy, you didn't know until Ruby told you. Rayne says she doesn't know how she did it and I believe her." he put his hand on Sam's shoulder but Sam shrugged it off forcibly and glared at Dean.

"Yeah it's pretty easy to see why you believe her Dean." he sneered and Dean stiffened up.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he bristled angrily.

"Oh come on, you've been trying to get in her pants from day one!" he mocked. I looked over at Dean and saw his fists clench.

"You don't know anything Sam!" he snarled, his face going a shade of red.

"Oh please, you're my brother, I know you well enough to know that all you want is a one night stand and once you're done with her, you'll just toss her aside like all the other wham bam thank you mams you've been with. All I can say is get it over with and stop dragging the poor girl along, so we can go back to doing our jobs and they can go back to theirs. And we can stop pretending that there's nothing wrong with her!" Sam ranted. The second he finished Dean raised his fist and punched him square in the mouth.

"Don't talk about her that way!" he thundered punching him again, he went to lash out a third time but Sam dodged him and landed a punch on Deans shoulder.

"Stop it guys!" Dylan shrieked, unsure of what to do, she was an angel but anything she did would expose that.

"Stop!" I said more calmly than I actually felt. The boys didn't listen and continued to hit one another. I felt something boil up inside me, an incredibly strong sense of anger.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. As I did so every window in the barn that was not already broken shattered. The boys stopped and stared, at first at the windows and the broken glass, and then at me. Sam's lip curled in disgust and he motioned to me.

"See what I mean, this isn't normal!" His words stung and I flinched. Dean said nothing but he walked over and stood with Dylan and I, at this Sam turned and stormed out of the barn.

"Well, that was interesting," a voice from the other barn doors called out. The three of us turned around and standing there was a male in his late twenties, he had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was the spitting image of Joshua. None of us said a word as he approached.

"So do y'all always fight like that or just on special occasions?" he joked, his southern accent clear and pronounced in a way it hadn't been over the phone. He walked straight up to me and gave me a hug. I saw Deans face tense up again and he looked almost jealous. The man pulled away and held me at arms length.

"Well you must be Rayne, Daddy told me a lot about you, you were like the daughter he always wanted," he paused glancing over at Dylan, "you must be Dylan, the gal I spoke to on the phone, heard a fair bit about you too," he now looked in Deans direction, "you I don't know." he shrugged. "Now how's about Rayne here takes me to my daddy and you two start collectin' wood for the pyre." he motioned outside with his head. Dylan nodded and took Deans arm, but dean didn't budge, he was still looking at me.

"It's ok Dean," I gave a small smile "I'll be fine, you go find Sam."

Dean seemed irritated but exhaled and let Dylan lead him outside. The man who I guessed was Thomas let go of me.

"Now, Rayne, please direct me to my dear daddy and explain to me what happened."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

"So, where are you from Thomas?" Dylan asked stirring her hot chocolate.

"Well my mama is from Sipsey Alabama, but me, I've been on the road since I was 17, no fixed address ya see?" he answered. I sat silently and took in my surroundings, we were at a diner a few towns over from the big showdown, I couldn't remember the name or quite frankly how we got there. I remembered talking to Thomas about what I knew in regards to Joshua death, which wasn't much. I remembered watching the flames engulf the funeral pyre we had built. I remembered deans hand in mine in the dark and him squeezing it, looking to me to check if I was ok. I remembered getting into the impala and closing my eyes. When I woke up we had stopped at this inconspicuous diner, there was nothing unusual about it, but somehow everything felt different. I looked at the others at the table and took them in as if for the first time. There was Dylan who looked like your average bright and bubbly young woman, minus the wings, her long black hair and vivid blue eyes made her look almost like a character out of one of the animes she loved to watch. Then there was Sam, tall and serious, his brown hair long and in desperate need of a cut, he had his head buried in his laptop. Then there was Dean, a little shorter than Sam but more muscular, his hair slightly spiked and a small amount of stubble spread across his jaw. His green eyes caught mine and he grinned at me, my heartbeat sped up and I smiled back. Lastly there was Thomas, a complete stranger, he had short blonde hair that looked like he had just woken up, I could see his hazel eyes searching Dylan, he was muscular but not extremely so, he really looked like a younger, less battered version of Joshua. But there was something else, I felt my eyes going in and out of focus as I looked at him. For a split second I thought I saw a flash of red behind him, just for a second I thought I saw demon wings, but when I blinked and looked again, they were gone. I shook myself, I was being ridiculous, if he was a demon I would be able to tell, so would Dylan. I'd see his wings, I must have still been tired. I continued listening to the conversation, with Dylan doing most of the talking but I was fading in and out. Eventually I stood up.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry but I'm still exhausted, I'm going to book into the motel on the next block, I need to sleep." I rubbed my eyes and Dean jumped up.

"I'll come with you." he offered.

"Thanks but I think I need some alone time, I'll see you guys later." I waved as I walked out the door and began the short walk. It was mid afternoon so the weather was fairly nice, it felt good to be able to be alone with my thoughts, not worrying if Dylan would read my face, or Dean would worry or Sam would judge. After only five minutes of walking I reached the motel and began to check in. I hated using fake credit cards but there wasn't exactly a lot of money in hunting monsters and I needed a roof over my head, gas in my tank and food in my belly to do my job, so credit card fraud was the best option. If pretending to be Ms. Danielle Olson was going to get me a bed, then Ms. Danielle Olson I would be. After checking I grabbed the key, refused an over eager bellboys offers to help me with my bags, of which I had none, and headed to room 103. The room was around the back of the complex and had a delightful view of the huge dumpster. As I rounded the corner I could hear a faint sound, I looked around but couldn't see any immediate cause. Knowing that what you can't see definitely can hurt you, I whipped out my butterfly knife and followed the direction of the sound, it was coming from the back of the dumpster. Knife raised I crept silently as possible around the huge smelly thing. I got around the back but all I could see was a TV box, I realised the sound I had heard was coming from inside the box. I bent down and lifted one of the sides and was incredibly shocked at what I saw. I had been expecting some kind of monster, instead I was faced with the tiny faces of five kittens, they couldn't have been more than a month old. But I couldn't see a mother cat, I searched the area around the box and sadly in a bush not far from the kittens was a cat. The poor thing was dead, I inspected it from a distance and could see it had a small bullet wound in it's neck, probably from a small pistol or even a bb gun. I was angry, some asshole had killed this poor defenceless cat, made her babies orphans and left them for dead. 'People man, they suck' I thought to myself heading back to the TV box.

"Hi little ones," I whispered picking the box up. Their mother may have been dead but there was no way I was going to let anything happen to these kittens. I carried the box to my room and placed it on the floor. I found a small bowl and filled it with water and sat next to the box. One by one the kittens ventured out. The first out was a pure white kitten with bright blue eyes, next was a tabby in different shades of brown with longer fur than all the others and brown eyes, next was a ginger kitten with white socks and a white patch over one eye and green eyes, then a tan kitten with white fur on it's stomach and a white tip on it's tail, this kittens eyes were the same blue as the first more adventurous kitten. The last kitten took quite a while to come out, it seemed much more skittish and mistrustful than the other four. I sat quietly next to the box, not moving and it eventually poked its head out before padding out and smelling my shoes. This kitten was completely black from head to toe and when it looked up at me I could see why it was so frightened, the kitten had one beautiful yellow eye and where the other should have been was a huge scar, just healing. Something had happened to this kitten to make it mistrust, I gently put my hand out and allowed it to smell it. The kitten then rubbed up against my hand, I took this opportunity to pick it up and place it in my lap. I thought it would bolt but instead it sat down and fell asleep. I sat there for hours with this kitten on my lap while the other kittens played and eventually curled up and fell asleep. It had gone night-time by the time the others got back, Dylan was the first through the door and she reacted exactly how I imagined she would.

"OH MY GOD! KITTENS! They are so cute, where did they come from!" she squealed like a three year old. I laughed as she dropped to the floor and the white kitten went over and rubbed against her outstretched hand.

"I found them," I explained' "I heard them over by the dumpster, their mother is gone, I had to take them." I told them as I patted the small black one on the head.

"Huh," Sam chuckled, "we should get them to a vet." I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah I was thinking that but I have no idea where a vet is in this town."

"Ok! Let's go find one!" Dylan bounced picking up the kittens and putting them in the box.

After a short drive around the surrounding streets we came across a vet. She examined each kitten, telling us the sexes and gave them all a worming tablet and handed all of them back, except for the black kitten.

"Now about this kitten," she said in a serious tone, "while there isn't a lot wrong with her, she will require much more attention than the others, she will need someone to keep a close eye on her eye and watch how she interacts with the other kittens, most likely because the injury would have been caused by one of the others, she will be antisocial. This can be a real problem when dealing with other cats, I'm very sorry but my recommendation is to put her down."

"No!" I grabbed the kitten from her and cradled her in my arms, "I'll do it, I will watch out for her!" The vet pursed her lips and tutted slightly.

"Your choice." she said and handed us the bill, luckily Ms. Danielle Olson came to the rescue once again.

Back at the motel Sam, Dean, Dylan and I sat playing with a kitten each and the tan kitten slept at Dylans feet. Thomas had told us he was allergic to cats and retired to his room. It was not long after that when Dylan decided the cats each needed a name. We sat for a moment before Dylan piped up, grinning.

"I have decided this kitten is mine!" she help up the pure white girl, "her name is Lady Flufflypants." she grinned again as we all cracked up.

"Hmm" Sam mused patting the male tabby, " I always wanted a cat named Lancelot."

"Lancelot? Really?" Dean scoffed.

"Oh so you have a better name?"

"Tiger!" Dean smirked pointing to the ginger male. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Cute names boys!" Dylan giggled, "he looks like a Zeke to me." she smiled looking down at the tan male, "what about your little girl Rayne? What are you calling her?"

I looked at the small black ball of fur in my arms, I stroked her head and she purred, she was a survivor but a misfit, she needed a fitting name, I thought for a while before breaking the silence.

"Breya, her name is Breya." I said quietly. Looking up at the others.

"Breya, that's Irish right?" Sam questioned and I nodded.

"It means spirited and brave."

"Fits her perfectly!" Dylan laughed good naturedly. I smiled warmly and looked down at my new pet. 'My brave little Breya' I thought cuddling her close


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

Sitting in Bobby's kitchen cradling Breya in my arms, I listened to Bobby argue with Dylan. Bobby was less than thrilled to see we had brought home five tiny mouths to feed.

"There is no dang way you are keeping those flea-bitten scraps of fur here!" he argued.

"But Dad!" she moaned, "they're just babies and they have no other place to go! How could you put Lady Fluffypants out in the cold!?" she pouted.

"Seriously? Dylan darlin' that is the most ridiculous name for a cat I have ever heard!"

"But it suits her!" she stamped her foot and I had to repress the giggles that threatened to overwhelm me. Dean leaned over to me across the table.

"You do know he's not going to let them stay?" he whispered sadly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Dean," I sighed, "just wait, Dylan will win, she always does." I smirked knowingly. Dean shot me a look of disbelief but said nothing.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease Daddy!" Dylan pleaded, batting her eyelashes and Bobby groaned, rubbing his face.

"Alright fine, but the second one of them pees on my stuff, they're gone!"

"Oh Daddy thank you thank you!" she kissed his bearded cheek and bounded out of the room. Dean looked astonished and I laughed.

"Told you!" I shrugged, "Dylan always wins, she has him wrapped around her little finger, twice." I smiled at Bobby who looked rather shell shocked by the fact he know had five kittens running around his once quiet home.

"So where is this Thomas?" Bobby asked as he sat down at the table between Dean and I.

"He said he had some personal matters regarding Joshua to take care of. I offered to help but he said he would rather do it alone, I said I would meet him at that cafe in town sometime tomorrow afternoon. He said he'd give me a call" I told him as I scratched Breya between the ears making her purr.

"I don't trust him." Dean scowled folding his arms and Bobby looked at him in surprise.

"Why's that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I... I dunno, just a feeling." Dean answered looking even more sullen.

"Jealous are we?" Bobby prodded him.

"No!" Dean snapped, glancing at me, "why would I be jealous of him?"

"Just checkin'" Bobby looked at me. All of a sudden there was a huge crash from upstairs.

"No Lady Fluffypants! No!" we heard Dylan yell and bobby groaned again.

"Balls!" he grumbled leaving the table, "what have I gotten myself into?"

Dean and I laughed before we turned away. Things had been awkward since Thomas had come into the picture. On the drive back to Bobby's he had asked if I had wanted to ride with him. I felt bad leaving him all alone after we had just burned his father so I agreed. Dean had not been happy about this at all, he had tried to persuade me to come in the impala with the others.

"You don't know him Rayne!" he implored me, holding my hand in his.

"Dean until a week ago I didn't know you!" I reminded him.

"Ok but what if he hurts you?" he pleaded. This made me mad and I wrenched my hand away.

"So you think I can't take care of myself?" I snapped sharply.

"Rayne..." Dean breathed stepping closer. I took a step back staring daggers at him.

"Dean, I'm going with him, end of story." I spun around and got into Thomas' car.

There was nothing particularly memorable about the drive back to Bobbys. Thomas and I talked about his father, his hometown, his mother, movies, the usual road trip conversation. We were about an hour away from Bobbys when the topic turned to the events in the barn.

"I saw what happened in the barn Rayne." he said slowly gauging my reaction.

"Ok," I paused unsure of where he was going with this, "and?"

"How did you do it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the road. I huffed loudly.

"I really wish everyone would stop asking me that! I don't know! Sam seems to think it's something to do with demon blood but honestly I have no idea." I slumped down in my seat and put my hands over my face.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Thomas asked. I shrugged.

"What can I do?"

"You could experiment." he replied, his voice completely devoid of emotion.

"What?" I sat up straight, "experiment how?" I looked at Thomas puzzled.

"Well you could see if it really was the demon blood that did it." he replied very matter of fact, I shook my head, I was baffled, was he telling me what I thought he was telling me?

"Do you mean... Drink demon blood? Like on purpose?"

Thomas smiled slightly and nodded, he seemed almost mocking, like he was explaining things to a child.

"Yeah, why not?" he smiled again, "it would settle it once and for all."

I sat there completely baffled but considering what he had proposed, if I were to drink demon blood, I could test myself to see if what happened in the barn happened again, if nothing happened then it wasn't the blood. But what would it mean if it worked, if I was gaining psychic powers from the blood of demons, did that mean something about me? Would that make me less than human? Would that make me the same as one of the things I had spent my life hunting? The rest of the trip passed without either of us saying another word and when we got to the junk yard Thomas had taken off right away to deal with what he called family business. I decided it would be a bad idea to tell the others about our little conversation, Dean already had it out for him, the last thing we needed was another all out brawl.

Now sitting in the kitchen with Dean, I felt the weight of our tiff in the air. Dean opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but closed it quickly and shook his head.

"Dean..." I started but he put up his hand and cut me off.

"Look Rayne I'm sorry about before, I know you can take care of yourself, I do, I saw you rip through those black eyed pieces of trash back there. I saw how you handled yourself. You kicked ass. I'm sorry I went all Sleeping with the Enemy on you. I really have no right to tell you what I think you should do. I mean you were right, we only just met and we aren't really anything to one another, so yeah I'm sorry." he faltered before realising what he had said and trying to backtrack.

"Well thanks Dean!" I spat, "glad to know I mean nothing to you." I stood up holding Breya and stormed out of the kitchen. I heard him call my name a few times but I ignored it and went upstairs to my room, the one Bobby always kept for me. Once I got inside I slammed the door shut and curled up on the bed. Breya took the opportunity to poke around a little before jumping up and settling in the space behind my bent knees. I felt a tear run down my cheek and wiped it away hurriedly. The last few days had seen enough tears and I didn't feel like adding to it over a relationship that most likely had ended before it had started. I was exhausted and my body ached, right in that moment all I wanted was to stay in this bed and sleep for a few days, unfortunately I only had a few hours before I had to get up and help Dylan make dinner. The last few days swirled around in my head, I tried to make sense of it all. I shivered slightly, I only hoped things would get easier from here on out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

Sitting out in the sun at the small cafe, I stretched my legs, after a few days of fighting and being slightly cramped up in an unfamiliar car, it felt good to get some of the tightness out of my muscles. I had spent the last day avoiding Dean, I stayed in my room mostly, reading up as much as I could on the effects of demon blood on people, there wasn't much to go on. According to some texts demon blood, if given regularly from a young age could give a person psychic abilities, others say that it had to be first administered before a child's second birthday and then again when they came of age and they would gain the abilities after that. Neither of those things explained the events at the barn or my dreams that I had been having as long as I could remember. I knew I should ask Sam but the prospect scared me, we weren't exactly best buds. Eventually I bit the bullet and waited until Sam was alone in the kitchen on his laptop.

"Hi Sam." I said quietly as I sat down across from him at Bobbys scratched kitchen table.

"Hi." he looked up, clearly wondering why I was there.

"Sam, I wanted to ask you something..." I started.

"About the demon blood?" he asked and I nodded.

"You seem to know a fair bit about it, I have spent the last six hours doing research and everything I find seems like guesswork on the part of the writer. I don't want to pry but I am driving myself crazy here." I rambled. Sam sighed, I could see it was a fresh wound that I was threatening to reopen with my questions.

"When I was a baby, a demon fed me his blood, when I was twenty two I started seeing things, the future, then I joined forces with a demon called Ruby who said she was trying to help and she showed me the more blood I drank, the stronger my powers were. I was able to exorcise demons without saying a word."

"You and Dean worked with a demon?" I asked incredulously. Sam sighed heavily again.

"Not Dean, just me, she helped us in the past, saved our lives more than once, in fact the knife Dean gave you that was able to kill those demons, that was hers. Dean went to hell and I was all alone, I latched on to her. It was a mistake, she used me to start the apocalypse, which we have been trying to stop. But the demon blood, it was an addiction, it makes you feel powerful, especially when you can kill a demon without killing their host, you feel like nothing can stop you, but it's a slippery slope, with every drop you drink, you become more and more like them." Sam looked at me intensely. I sat in silence, it was a lot to take in.

"Dean went to hell?" I asked and a look of pain shot across Sam's face.

"I died, so Dean did a deal with a crossroads demon to save me. Unfortunately this was one demon we had pissed off a few too many times, she was willing to deal, but instead of the usual ten years, he got a year. He was in hell for just over four months until Castiel pulled him out." the pain in Sam's voice was palpable.

"Oh Sam, that must have been awful for you both." I touched his hand and he looked at me surprised.

'Yeah it was... Rough," he said quietly, "that's why I freaked when I saw what happened, I'm still recovering, I can't afford to fall off the wagon. Rayne I know we just met and we didn't exactly get off to the best start but my brother seems to care about you and Dylan and Bobby love you, please don't make the same mistake I made. Don't do that to the people who love you, don't do it to yourself." Sam squeezed my hand. I didn't say anything but I gave Sam a small smile. At this moment Dylan and Dean came into the kitchen, Dylan was wearing a singlet top with the Batman logo on it, I smiled, that girl always did have a special affinity for the caped crusader. I had to laugh at the similarities, both had secret identities, special abilities and looked pretty cool while kicking ass.

"Hey you two!" Dylan grinned. Dean looked at Sam and I and glared, Sam looked confused and then he seemed to remember he was still holding my hand, he dropped it as if it was red hot.

"Sam what the hell?" Dean growled continuing to glare his little brother. Sam sputtered but I cut in angrily.

"Not that's it's any of your business, but we were talking about demon blood, Sam was trying to help, unlike some people around here, who I apparently mean nothing to." I sighed frustratedly as Dylans mouth dropped open.

"Dean!" she yelled, "what the hell did you say?"

"Oh nothing, just that I mean nothing to him, so he assumed he meant nothing to me. No biggie!" I fumed and Dylan slapped Dean on the back of the head.

"When I said don't fuck with my best friend, I meant emotionally as well as physically, ya idjit!" she shook her head. Dean rubbed his head and Sam put his had over his mouth, I was pretty sure he was trying not to laugh at the fact Dylan had sounded exactly like Bobby when she said that. As if on cue Bobby came into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee, Sam and I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it, Bobby stared at us like we were lunatics.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled but we were laughing so hard neither could answer, he rolled his eyes, "idjits!" he grumbled again, this made Sam and I laugh harder, we were almost hysterical at this point. Dean, Dylan and Bobby continued to stare in bewilderment until our giggles died down.

"Well that was... Interesting," Bobby took a sip of coffee and pointed to Dylan, "that shirt brings back memories."

"Oh Dad no!" Dylan moaned.

"Really? What Bobby?" I asked, knowing whatever he had to say HAD to be embarrassing.

"When Dylan was four her mother had her all dressed up as one of those Disney Princesses, Brenda or Barb or something...?"

"Belle, it was Belle." Dylan corrected looking at me, I shrugged, I had no clue about anything Disney.

"Anyway, she was all done up in this yellow gown, hair perfect, make-up, the whole nine yards and her mother was proud as punch. Well here comes little miss cranky down the stairs, screaming her head off because she wanted to be Batman. She screamed for two hours straight until her mother made me go out and get a Batman costume." he chuckled as the rest of erupted into laughter as Dylan scowled.

"Batman, really?" Dean scoffed.

"Hey Batman is awesome!" I countered.

"Indeed I am." Dylan replied.

"Dylan, you realise you aren't Batman right?" Dean asked her.

"Yes I am!" she responded and Dean snorted, "Well Mr smarty pants, have you ever seen me and batman in the same place at the same time?" she questioned.

"Well, no..." Dean began.

"Exactly!" she smirked and Dean rolled his eyes. Bobby chuckled at his daughter before turning to me.

"You meeting Thomas today?" he asked and I nodded, "well be careful darlin'" he touched my shoulder before heading out of the room. There was another loud bang from upstairs and Dylan laughed.

"Oh jeez, if that was one of the cats Dad is going to kill me!" she laughed as she bounded upstairs. Sam closed his laptop and followed her out, leaving just Dean and I in the room.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Dean began.

"Do I?" I snapped.

"Rayne..." he stepped towards me and I jumped up out of my chair to head for the door. He caught my arm and pulled me towards him, I didn't resist but I wasn't exactly happy about it either.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I asked frowning. He pulled me to his chest and hugged me.

"Rayne, I didn't mean it how it came out. Of course you mean something to me, I hit my own brother for you!" he squeezed me tighter.

"I never asked you to do that!" I snapped pushing him away, "I hate the fact you did that on my account, he's your brother, he loves you, you should see his face when he talks about what you did for him, going to hell, trading yourself for him. I would never want to come between you guys, ever!" I felt my face going red, " no Dean, you were right to put that wall up between us, we barely know one another and we were talking like we were in love or some crap." I knew I was hurting him but I couldn't stop myself, I knew if I let myself reciprocate one of us would just end up hurt.

"Rayne, I, I, do, I mean, I think I..." he stuttered.

"Dean, I have to go meet Thomas." I cut him off and left before I said anything else I would regret.

I had been sitting by myself for a full hour when Thomas finally showed up, I had been worried that seeing me after the last few days events was a bit too much. He dropped down heavily into the wicker seat across from me, he looked completely exhausted.

"Rayne, I'm so sorry, things took longer than I expected." he yawned loudly.

"It's ok Thomas, I'm just glad you're here now and you are ok. Did you want a coffee or something, Bobby said they do pretty good espresso here, I wouldn't know, I don't drink coffee, but their chai is decent." I smiled, Thomas straightened up in the chair and grabbed my hand.

"Rayne, I wanna show you somethin', but I'm worried you will get mad or your boyfriend might not like it." he looked at me with an intense expression.

"Boyfriend?" I was totally confused.

"Dean, he seems somewhat um stormy, especially regardin' me an you."

I shook my head, "Dean isn't my boyfriend, so go ahead and show me."

Thomas smile widely and pulled something wrapped in a brown paper bag from his knapsack at his feet and placed it on the table between us. As he slid the paper bag down I could see it was a glass jar full of some kind of deep red liquid.

"Thomas!" I croaked, " is that what I think it is?"

"You betcha it is!" he nodded still grinning as I picked up the jar, "genuine demon blood."


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

As I stared at the scarlet liquid in the jar sitting on my lap, I wondered once again whether I was doing the right thing. Thomas had been so excited to show me what he had acquired, his eyes were bright and he couldn't stop grinning. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. When he asked me to come in the car with him, I went along silently. A million questions were running through my head. I could hear Thomas talking somewhere in the background but I couldn't concentrate. Where had he gotten the blood? How had he gotten it? Who had he killed? Why was he showing it to me? It was times like these that I wished I could shut my brain off. I couldn't take my eyes off the blood, it was so dark, I wondered if that was because it had been sitting in the jar or if it was because of it's origins. Was demon blood darker than normal blood?  
"You alright Rayne?" Thomas asked touching my thigh, I jumped and shifted sideways slightly.  
"Yeah, sorry, just thinking." I shook myself slightly.  
"What about darlin'?" he looked sideways at me, I flinched slightly when he called me darling, the only person who had ever called me that was Bobby.  
"Darlin'?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry, I can call you somethin else? Sweetheart, sweetie, sweet-pea, honey?" he laughed, "force a habit I'm afraid, in the south we tend to call all beautiful girls darlin." I snorted loudly and raised my eyebrow again.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I'm not exactly what you would call beautiful, believe me, I've lived with this face for twenty five years. Whenever Dylan and I go out, hunting or otherwise, she always gets hit on. Which is fine, it means she gets all the information but I never get a second glance. You don't have to say I'm beautiful just because you think it's what I want to hear." Thomas tutted and shook his head, he put his hand on my knee.  
"Rayne believe me when I say this, I have met many women in my travels but you are one a the most beautiful. I mean Dylan is pretty sure, no one's denyin that, but there's a huge difference between pretty and beautiful." he moved his hand up slightly, caressing my thigh gently. I squirmed awkwardly in my seat, I wasn't sure what to do.

"Is there any reason Dean ain't your boyfriend?" Thomas asked quietly.

"Huh?".

"Like do you have another guy in your life?"

"No, no other guy." I wondered where he was going with this. Thomas must have seen the look on my face because he took his hand away.

"I'm sorry Rayne, you don't really know me but I feel like I know you, my daddy told me so much about you, I feel connected to you, I have feelings I shouldn't have so soon. I am sorry, just tell me if I'm bein' too forward k darlin'" he sighed before pulling over, "Ok we're here." he smiled and turned off the ignition. I looked out the window and saw nothing but an expanse of forest. I turned to Thomas to ask why here but he was already out of the car. I jumped out quickly and followed as Thomas headed down an old path partially overgrown, I was glad I had worn my steel capped boots instead of my converse, the amount of rocks and sharp sticks would have made mincemeat out of them. We walked for what felt like an eternity, with me stumbling behind Thomas, having to grab him occasionally so as not to fall on my face. Eventually we came to a small clearing and smack bang in the middle was a surprisingly neat and tidy cabin, Thomas rifled through his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, we stood at the door for a few moments as he tried about ten different identical keys and swore under his breath as each one failed to unlock the door. At last he found the right key and we entered the cabin, it was small but well lit with modern furniture and a faint smell of roses. I was once again surprised, for something owned by a hunter this was well organised and spotless, this was not something hunters were well known for, even me with my obsessive compulsive tendencies wasn't exactly what you would call neat as a pin. I looked around for the usual hunters decorations, devils traps, enochian sigils, anything like that but I couldn't see anything, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, what kind of hunter doesn't protect the inside of a dwelling.

"Have a seat," Thomas moved his hand towards the comfy looking couch, "just have to grab a few things and we can get started." he called as he ducked into one of the rooms. I felt on edge, something just didn't feel right. It wasn't long before Thomas came back out and sat down on the couch to me. He was holding the demon blood, a champagne glass and a knife that looked identical to the knife I had given back to Dean that morning, the one that could kill demons. Seeing the blood I was shaken up even more, I thought I had left that on the seat of Thomas' pick up, but here it was. Thomas pulled some chalk out of his pocket and drew a devils trap on the floor in front of the couch, he began to chant and right in the centre popped a hugely pissed demon in an old Asian man.

"What the fuck you motherfuckers?!" he screamed his eyes turning black.

"Ok no need for profanity," Thomas said cheekily, "you're stuck there so try and be nice or I will stick you with this." he held up the knife and waved it slightly. The demon growled but said nothing. Thomas turned to me and handed me the glass, I held it and he opened the jar, then poured a small amount of blood into the glass. I watched equal arts horrified and fascinated as the deep red fluid swirled around, it seemed to continue to move even when he had finished pouring and the glass was still.

"Ok darlin'," he nodded at the glass, "drink up!"

I placed the glass to my lips and geared myself up, my mind was racing and I was willing to bet I had huge sweat patches under my arms. I lifted the glass slightly but dropped it back immediately, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Thomas placed his hand on my back just under my bra clip and ran his fingers up and down, he moved closer to me and grabbed my thigh with the other hand. I tried to move away but he gripped me tighter. His hand ran up my thigh and he pushed his hand between my legs, I gasped in shock and his hand shot up and pushed the glass backwards, forcing the blood into my mouth. I choked slightly as the metallic, salty blood hit my throat, I dropped the glass and it smashed on the wooden floor. Thomas grabbed my head and forced his mouth onto mine, I felt his tongue swirl around as if he was trying to get a taste of the blood too, I tried to push him away but he held on tight, so tight I began to worry he would bruise me or even break the skin. He pulled away and I realised he had undone my bra, I reached backwards to do it back up but he pushed my hand away.

"Exorcise him," he whispered in my ear, "just think about it, don't use the incantation, just think about it." he kissed my neck and I once again tried to pull away with no luck, Thomas was incredibly strong, stronger than he should have been. I knew I had to do what he asked or he would never let me go. I looked at the still growling demon and imagined the black smoke leaving the mans body, I was concentrating so hard a small trickle of blood ran from my nose, I opened my eyes and sure enough the old man had is mouth open and there was a steady stream of black smoke bellowing from it. I heard Thomas exclaim as the black smoke shot downwards and disappeared, the old mans body dropped to the floor and I instinctively knew he was dead. I exhaled heavily, I felt so weak, Thomas laughed and grabbed my face again, he kissed me roughly, biting my lip, I tasted blood again and this time I knew it was mine. Thomas pulled away laughing.

"You did it, I knew you would, you're so easily lead," he laughed again and his eyes went black, "you were so busy worrying about the crap with Dean and my dear departed daddy that you couldn't see what was right in front of you!"

"You're a demon?" I shrieked, "but if you're a demon how could I not see..."

"My wings?" he asked mockingly, "yes I know all about that, you get that ability from your demon side you know." he chuckled, seeing the look of disbelief on my face.

"You're lying!" I shouted, trying to yank myself from his grip.

"Fraid not darlin', you know how the day you were born your poor ma and pa were attacked by demons, well one of us got in her while she was pushing you out, you bonded with that demon and took a part of it's soul. Said demon also took a part of yours. That's why you have visions, see angel wings, demon wings and that's why the demon blood worked. You're part demon Rayne, you should just accept it." he smirked and ripped me back to him, kissing me again before I could say anything. He grabbed my arm tightly and squeezed as he ripped my shirt over my head, taking my bra with it, I sat there exposed struggling to break free and he sniggered at my attempt. He then pushed me backwards down on the couch and climbed on top of me, he placed his hand over my mouth with one hand and reached down to the fly on my jeans with the other, I bit and kicked with all my strength but he continued, my strength was fading fast and he was stronger by a long shot. He pulled my jeans to my knees and stuck a finger inside me, I yelped and tried to bite his hand. He let go of my mouth and placed that hand on my exposed breast, pinching the nipple so hard I cried out in pain.

"Don't pretend you don't want this darlin', I know you do, bet you've never had sex with a demon before, little FYI we like pain." he sneered biting my shoulder and drawing blood. I was terrified, I had only ever had sex once before and that was when I turned twenty one, it was the first time I ever drank and I honestly didn't remember much about it, I felt completely violated and was trying so hard to fight him off but nothing was working. Suddenly I had an idea, I knew it may not work but I had to try something.

"DYLAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Dylan help me please!" Thomas began to laugh and forced his hand over my mouth again as he unzipped his fly, I screamed her name once more through his hand when every window in the cabin smashed at once. Thomas looked up in surprise and let go of my face, I looked up and there was Dylan in her Batman shirt, her wings spread out behind her, they were glowing and almost pulsating. Thomas' eyes grew wide.

"What the hell, where did you come from?" he squeaked.

"GET. THE. FUCK. !" she yelled whipping out a silver blade with pink beads and yellow feathers attached to the end. Thomas quickly zipped up his fly and let me go for a split second, allowing me to knee him in the testicles. He groaned loudly and jumped up.

"I'll get you eventually Rayne, I know where you are at all times, remember that, we all do, we can smell that part of you, you will be mine soon enough!" he shouted before disappearing. After he vanished I scrambled around for my clothes as Sam and Dean burst through the cabin door. Dylan ran over to me and hugged me.

"Rayne oh my god, did he, I mean, oh honey!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I tried to speak I was shaking so hard I couldn't form words, Dylan helped me put my shirt back on and lifted me into a standing position. I looked at the boys, Sam and Dean both had looks of abject fury on their faces.

"I'm going to see if I can find him around here!" Sam said racing out the door, demon blade in hand.

"I'll come with you, if that's ok with you?" Dylan called to Sam and looked at me. I nodded and she bolted out the door after Sam. I stood for a few moments before I felt my legs come out from under me, Dean strode over and caught me.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I..." I stammered and he kissed my head.

" You have no reason to be sorry, the one who should be sorry is that black eyed son of a bitch!" he growled his face filled with rage, "I'm going to kill that bastard myself!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

In the three days after Dylan and the boys had bundled me up in the car and brought me back to Bobbys house, I didn't eat or sleep. Dylan consistently tried to shove food down my throat but as much as I wanted to make her happy, the smallest mouthfuls had me running to the bathroom and throwing my guts up. The whole three days Dylan did not leave my side, because angels don't sleep I didn't have to face the long nights by myself. It wasn't until the fourth day that I finally was able to tell Dylan what Thomas had told me, I was terrified she would reject me but she was oddly calm about the whole thing.

"So basically, you're part demon?" she asked sitting cross legged on her bed in her bright pink Hello Kitty pjs with Lady Fluffypants curled up in her lap. I nodded warily trying to gauge her reaction.

"Hm," she mused, "makes sense."

"Really?" I exclaimed throwing up my hands, "I tell you I'm part spawn of Satan and all you can say is makes sense!?" I was flustered, 'shouldn't she be trying to smite me or something' I thought 'she is an angel after all'.Dylan giggled and scratched her sleeping cat on the head.

"Rayne, hun, I love you, demon bits and all, you're a good person, your demon bit gives you the ability to see angel and demon wings and have visions and all that crap but you're way too much of a goody two shoes to turn all Vader."

"Seriously you are a nerd, first Lord of the Rings and now Star Wars!" I laughed and Dylan threw a heart shaped cushion at me.

"God you're a cow!" she giggled.

"Moo." I answered in the most sarcastic manner I could muster. Dylan rolled her eyes and lifted her cat onto the bed beside her as she jumped up off the bed.

"Well I'm going to have shower," she told me grabbing her towel, " holler if ya need me babes." she shot me a grin as she headed into the bathroom across the hall. I sat in her room on her beanbag chair and took in my surroundings, the room hadn't changed from when we were kids. When you looked at Dylans room one thing was apparent, the girl liked pink, almost every single thing in the room was some shade of the colour. It was actually comforting, a constant throughout the ages, a fuchsia lighthouse beacon on a stormy night. I watched Lady Flufflypants unfurl herself, get up and stretch before she jumped down off the bed and rubbed against my legs. I heard a hiss from behind the door, Breya skittered into the room hissing at Lady Fluffypants, Breya didn't like the other cats coming near me, she didn't trust them, and in her mind I was hers to protect. Lady Flufflypants yawned and jumped onto the dresser behind me as Breya settled in my lap. I could hear the shower running and as usual Dylan was singing some pop ballad, I sat quietly patting Breya, listening to the sounds of the house, it was early in the morning so Bobby was still asleep and snoring away, I could hear faint sounds of activity in the kitchen downstairs as well so Sam and Dean must have been up as well. I started to feel a cramp in my leg so I lifted the cat off me, stood up and stretched it out, placing Breya on the beanbag. I heard Dylan stop singing as the shower shut off, the next few moments the only sound I could heard was Bobby snoring, from behind the door in Dylans room I could see everything in the hallway and down to the top four steps, 'no wonder Lady Flufflypants likes sitting here' I chuckled to myself. I looked into the hall as Dylan stepped out of the bathroom wearing her towel. There was a loud flurry of wings and Castiel appeared in the hallway behind Dylan, she spun around, gasping loudly in surprise.

"Castiel! What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly. The angel stepped towards her and placed a hand on her arm, looking at her stoically.

"I came to see you, ever since we were in the impala, I cant think of anything else, it makes it very difficult to conduct myself." he whispered in a gravelly voice. Dylan didn't say a word but I could hear her breathing heavily. I was afraid to move because there were so many things I could trip on that would interrupt this little scene and I had the feeling that if I did that Dylan would never forgive me, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't be intruding but once again I was backed into a corner wishing I knew how to close my ears. I heard a gulp and opened my eyes, concerned that Dylan might need help, I needn't have worried, Dylan was pushed up against the door frame, her towel on the floor and Castiel pressed up against her, they were kissing so passionately I was concerned that they might not have restraint. I closed my eyes again but I could still hear them moaning fervidly. All of a sudden Lady Flufflypants leapt down from the cupboard, knocking over a lamp with pink beading causing a resounding bang. The abrupt sound didn't cause Castiel and Dylan to pull apart but it did cause Bobby to come racing out of his room with his shotgun loaded.

"What in the god dang hell is going on here?" he yelled pointing the gun at the back of Castiel's head. I could hear the stairs creaking and a few seconds later Dean ran up the stairs closely followed by Sam, but they stopped short when they saw the scene in front of them.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean shouted turning away in alarm at Dylan's naked body.

"You better start talking feather brain before I pump you so full of lead you'll crap graphite!" Bobby growled.

"Dad... I... I..." Dylan fumbled covering herself with her hands.

"How did you even get in? We have the house angel proofed!" Sam asked looking at the roof.

"One of your enochian symbols is incorrect," Castiel stated emotionless even with a loaded gun to his head, "it actually states the common going number of kwacha to obtain a goat in Zambia. Regardless I apologise for the intrusion but I felt a need to kiss Dylan again."

"AGAIN?!" the three other men shouted simultaneously.

"Well back in the impala..." Castiel started.

"You sullied my baby!" Dean screeched.

"We had clothes on!" Dylan yelled back.

"What?!" Bobby yelled pushing the shotgun closer to Castiel.

"It seems I have caused some discomfort, perhaps I should leave?" Castiel looked at Dylan, "I'll see you soon." he smiled at her before he disappeared.

"I'll be god damned in my cold cold grave before I let you see my daughter again you fly boy, angel!" Bobby yelled into thin air.

"He's gone Bobby." Sam sighed while Dylan scrambled on the floor for her towel.

"Rayne Iris Murphy! You get your butt out here!" Bobby growled, I knew I was in for it, the full name had been trotted out, I skulked out of the room fearing the worst. Dean stared at me and I was confused until I realised I was dressed in what I wore to bed, a singlet and my underwear and nothing else. Bobby was fuming and grumbling audibly.

"You were in there the whole time and did nothing!" he asked angrily.

"Well yes but, what did you expect me to do?" I asked.

"You should have... well... something... anything!" he roared.

"Bobby..." Sam said quietly.

"Dang it Dylan you are grounded!" he shouted.

"Dad you can't ground me I'm 23!" Dylan yelled back.

"Watch me!' Bobby roared storming past Sam and Dean down the stairs, Sam followed trying to talk to him and Dylan stormed into her room, letting Breya out before slamming the door, leaving Dean and I in the hall. Dean had a smirk on his face.

"You really think this is funny?" I asked him raising an eyebrow, he shook his head.

"Nope, sorry, just, looking at you, what you're wearing." his eyes roamed up and down my body. I sighed and pushed past him to the door of my room, he grabbed my waist as I went past and pulled me to him. I was about to push him away but he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Let me know if you want to talk." he whispered, giving me another squeeze, I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thanks Dean." as he let go I walked into my room, not looking forward to dealing with the rest of the day and the tension in the house. It was like a stick of dynamite next to an open fire, it was only a matter of time before it exploded.


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty One**

Sitting in Dylans room later in the afternoon I couldn't help but laugh at Dylan pacing back and forth muttering about her dad, she glared at me as I giggled.

"It's not funny Rayne!" Dylan pouted.

"Oh yeah. It really really is, nice for you to actually have to take the heat for once." I chuckled. She whirled around and put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" she grumbled, pursing her lips.

"Seriously Dylan I love you massively but in the many years I've known you, you have gotten me into more trouble than if I had a curse on me!" I laughed.

"Your point?" she replied. I sighed, she really was stubborn sometimes.

"How many times have we been caught and you have used your angel powers to disappear?" I asked knowing full well that every single time we had been busted doing something we shouldn't Dylan was never there for long.

"So?" she frowned. I laughed again and saw the corner of her lip twitch up slightly.

"So, this time you couldn't just pop out could you?" I grinned and Dylans sour face cracked.

"Ok, ok," she chuckled.

"It was totally awkward." I laughed and Dylan went red.

"It's odd, Cas is the first guy to see me like that, but I didn't care." she grinned sheepishly.

"Really?" I asked, "wait what about Jeremy, you dated him for like three years in high school?"

"Nope, we never did anything like that." she replied.

"Wait!" I snorted, "no one has popped your cherry?"

"Ugh!" Dylan wrinkled her nose, "do you have to put it so crassly?"

"Well how would you put it?" I asked.

"Turning in my unicorn catching licence, and no I haven't gone that far." she answered.

"Unicorn catching!" I laughed, " you are the cutest dork ever Dyl!"

"Shut up!" she punched me in the arm before a look of inspiration flashed across her face, "oh my gosh Rayne, I just had the best idea!" she squealed.

"Oh lord, what?" I grimaced hoping it wouldn't be too crazy.

"We need to break out!" she looked at me wild eyed with a huge grin on her face.

"Break out?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" she squealed again, "we should break out and go to a bar!"

"A bar? Dylan are you feeling ok? I thought angels couldn't get drunk?"

"We can, it just takes a heck of a lot more than it would for you. That's besides the point! Are you with me?" she looked at me seriously and I cracked up, we were in our twenties and we were talking about sneaking out like a bunch of teenagers. Dylan groaned in irritation and I nodded.

"Sure hun, I'll go on this little prison break with you, I haven't been outside in days, I probably should connect with the big wide world before I go all Miss Havisham." I laughed. Dylan looked at me puzzled.

"Charles Dickens?" I questioned and she shook her head, "Great Expectations?" she shrugged, "dude and you went to high school!" Dylan rolled her eyes at me.

"Go get some rest Rayne, I need you in top condition for tonight, make sure you wear something sexy." she winked at me.

"Dyl, I am a hunter, I don't own a single item of clothing that would be classed as sexy." I sighed and Dylan looked me up and down thoughtfully.

"Hmmmm good point, I'll pick something out for you." she grinned, this scared me, my idea of what I would wear and what Dylan would pick out for me, remembering outfits she had tried to put me in previously, were wildly different. I left her room listening to the sounds of her going through her wardrobe, it was going to be a long night I could feel it.

At around 10pm Dylan knocked on my door holding a teeny tiny black dress and some some shoes with heels so high and thin, using them as a weapon was a plausible option. I shook my head rapidly and put my hand up, blocking her entry to my room.

"Nope, nah uh, I am not wearing that!" I argued as Dylan stood there waving the dress on around on the hanger.

"Yeah you are or I will spill the beans about the first time you tried whiskey." she smirked knowing I would cave. The first time I ever drank whiskey I was ten years old and as you can imagine, it ended with me hugging the toilet bowl for hours. Unfortunately I fell asleep and vomited in my hair, it was completely stuck in there and I had to have Dylan come and help me wash it out. That wasn't even the worst thing, little did I know but the whiskey I had downed was Bobby's prized bottle of eighty year old Glenlivet Whiskey, it was worth around twenty four grand, how Bobby had a bottle of whisky that pricey was beyond me but if Dylan spilled I would be in the doghouse.

"Fine!" I growled snatching the dress off her and slamming the door in her face. I struggled into the skimpy dress and almost fell over when I tried to stand in the ridiculous heels. I flung them off, scratching around in my meagre shoe collection for a pair of ankle boots I was sure I had, finding them I put them on and opened the door. Dylan gave a little squeal and clapped her hands.

"Ok so make up and hair next!" she bubbled and I shook my head.

"Dylan, my hair is way too short to do anything with and I don't do heavy make up, just a little mascara and eye-liner ok?" I told her, determined not to be too painted up.

"At least wear that red lipstick I bought for you, it looks amazing on you!" she pleaded, I sighed and nodded, going back into my room and applying my minimal make up. When I was done we snuck down the creaky stairs, I began to hum the mission impossible theme and Dylan shot me a black look.

"Rayne!" she hissed, "what if someone hears you!"

I strangled back a giggle and looked down into the house. Sam was sitting on the couch and Dean was in the kitchen with his head in the fridge, Bobby had gone to bed an hour earlier. Dylan and I waited in the hall until Dean joined Sam to watch TV and then ducking into the kitchen, Dylan scribbled something on the notepad attached to the fridge and then we high tailed out the back door. We crept quietly around to the front of the house and into my newly fixed mustang, starting the engine as quietly as I could I kept the lights off as we pulled out onto the road.

"Ok Dylan, direct me, I don't know where anything is, where's the nearest bar?"

"It's about fifteen minutes down the road on the right." she replied excitedly. We drove in silence for five minutes before my curiosity got the better of me.

"Dyl, what exactly did you write on that note?" I asked her and she giggled, very pleased with herself.

"Gone out, hugs and kisses, Dylan and Rayne." she laughed, I rolled my eyes but laughed loudly, typical Dylan, trying to simultaneously irritate and placate Bobby.

We pulled up to the bar, I sighed as we climbed out and were met with catcalls from a group of bikers hanging around the entrance, one of them approached us, he was clearly intoxicated and quite a bit bigger than Dylan and I put together. I put my hand to my thigh where I had strapped my butterfly knife, much to Dylan's disgust, he got a few feet in front of us and muttered something that I couldn't quite hear but was sure was sexually degrading, I cursed Dylan under my breath for convincing me to come out here. Luckily he seemed to wobble and a few of his friends came over and grabbed him, leading him over to the dumpster where he proceeded to vomit up the contents of his stomach. Dylan strode confidently into the bar and headed straight up to the bartender, ordered us a drink each and settled on a bar stool, I sat down beside her, taking in my surroundings, the place was a complete dive. It was pretty grubby but behind the bar looked clean so at least I wasn't going to get some kind of disease drinking here. The bartender passed Dylan her cocktail and put a rum and coke in front of me, I raised an eyebrow at Dylan but she ignored me.

"Dyl, I have to ask you something," I turned to her after the bartender had gone to serve someone else, "well two things."

"Shoot." she answered taking a sip of her drink.

"Ok, so in the cabin, how did you get there so quickly and not have the boys question it? I mean you zapped in just in time but why didn't Sam and Dean get suspicious?" I asked worried she had put her secret in jeopardy to save my dumb ass.

"I was basically already there, I knew something was wrong, I could feel it, I left to come get you about twenty minutes before the boys did, they had no idea about me popping in." she answered.

"Ok, so what about the angel blade? You had it when they burst in, how did they not question you about it?"

"Oh yeah, well angels are fast, you know that, I whipped it away as quickly as I could, and I think with everything that was happening, neither of them even saw it." she shrugged. I swallowed the lump in my throat, I had been worried about that for days, that she had put herself in harms way over my stupid mistake.

"Don't stress Rayne!" Dylan smiled and drained the last of her drink, "oh I love this song!" she squealed as she jumped up, heading over to the unoccupied dance floor as some pop song by Britney Spears came on "come dance with me Rayne!" she called, I downed my rum and coke and shook my head.

" I don't do pop Rayne, you know that." I called back. She made puppy dog eyes so I turned around and ordered another drink, forgoing my usual vodka and orange juice this time for something stronger.

"Rum and coke?" a familiar voice came from my other side, I spun on my stool and there was Dean Winchester, just sitting there in his leather jacket and jeans, "took you as more of a vodka girl myself." he grinned at me and my stomach dropped.

"I am," I answered just as the bartender slid my glass in front of me, "but dealing with that," I pointed to Dylan who had managed to amass a group of both men and women onto the dance floor, "takes something a little stronger."

Dean laughed and leaned towards me, I could smell him, it was the unmistakeable smell of cologne, gun powder and leather, my heart raced and my head spun slightly, the drink had gone straight to my head.

"You know Bobby is going to be pissed right?" he asked.

"Yeah but I find it hard to say no to Dylan." I replied.

"Pushover!" he scoffed.

"Shut up or I'll gank you." I shot back. He looked me up and down.

"With what? Your shoes?" he scoffed again.

"I happen to have my trusty knife with me, never leave home without it." Dean looked me up and down again.

"Where the heck are you keeping it?" he asked in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow and leant in right next to his ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I whispered. Dean pulled back and looked down at the floor, I could see the restraint on his face.

"Rayne, I want to kiss you, I want to grab you and kiss you harder than anyone has ever kissed you and I don't want to stop. I know there's a motel next door, I know what I want to do to you. Undress you, touch every part of you, kiss you, make you moan my name," he paused looking me in the eyes and I shivered, I had never wanted to jump a man more than I wanted to jump Dean at that moment, "but I am worried that if I do that, I will make you feel like that's all I want, it isn't, I have feelings for you, I care about you, I don't want to cross any lines, especially after what happened at the cabin." he bit his lip, I couldn't help it, I felt the same, wanted the same things, I moved forward and pressed my lips on his. I pushed through his lips with my tongue and met his, he breathed in sharply and kissed me back, he grabbed my waist and ran his hands down to my ass before I pulled away.

"Dean," I mumbled trying to catch my breath, "I want you, I want all those things and no black eyed demon pig is going to stop me from getting what I want."

Dean pulled me in for another kiss. We broke apart and we were both practically panting.

"I'll just call Sam and tell him where Dylan is," he whispered and I nodded, I needed to tell Dylan where I was going, even if I didn't tell her exactly what I was going to do. Dean got up and went outside to make the call, I walked over to Dylan and told her I felt unwell, I was going to book a room next door, she should stay and I would text her the room number, she smiled and nodded, kissing me on the cheek before going back to dancing. I walked out of the bar to see Dean leaning against the impala, his eyes lit up as he saw me. He grabbed my hand and we headed for the motel.


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty Two**

Dean checked in and I waited, my stomach felt like it was full of pop rocks, this wasn't something I ever did. Dean came out holding a key with the numbers 106 on it, I quickly texted Dylan with the number and assured her she shouldn't come back early as I would be sleeping, I just neglected to mention I would be sleeping with Dean. Dean smiled as he unlocked the door but as I went to walk into the room he put his arm across the door stopping me, I looked at him in surprise.

"Dean, what's wrong?" I asked, terrified he was having second thoughts.

"Rayne, I really do care about you, I want to make sure you are ok with this, if you are ready, if you are sure. Are you?" he asked intensely, I kissed him deeply and pushed him into the room.

"Does that answer your question?" I breathed, Dean laughed and kissed me again, closing the door behind us. We sat down on the bed kissing the whole time, he ran his hands up and down my back and I stroked the back of his neck, tugging his hair slightly, remembering the reaction I got back in the alley, he moaned into my mouth as I used my other hand to stroke his thigh, lightly grazing his crotch. He pulled away and laughed huskily before kissing my neck, making me moan loudly. He laughed again so I pulled my hands away and grabbed his, placing them on my breasts, he gasped running his hands over them, still kissing my neck. He slid a hand into my bra cup and found my nipple, he began to stroke it lightly sending tingles down my spine, he moved his other hand down my body until he reached my thigh, he stroked up between my legs, spreading them and placing his hand on the edge of my underwear. I reached for his fly and unzipped, holding my breath I slid my hand inside his boxers, feeling how excited he was I began to stroke gently, moving my hand up and down the length of the shaft, he moaned loudly and made a sort of guttural growl before pushing me down on the bed. He flicked off his jeans and straddled me, I could feel his erection against my thigh. I watched his remove his jacket and shirt to reveal a perfectly toned set of abs, I wanted this, wanted him so badly. Suddenly from deep down in my brain came a little voice, 'this is Dylans dress, if you get a stain on it, she will never let you forget it' I sat up quickly.

"Oh shit!" I cursed startling Dean.

"Did you want to stop?" he touched my face.

"No!" I reassured him, "but this is Dylans dress, I can't wreck it, I'll never hear the end of it if I do." I groaned and Dean nodded.

"Fair enough." he said smirking slightly.

"I'll go take it off, don't move, I'll be right back." I kissed him before jumping up.

"I'm not going anywhere, promise." he grinned. I kicked off my boots and went into the bathroom, I had so much trouble getting into the dang dress, I wasn't going to embarrass myself by fiddling around getting out of it in front of dean. After a few minutes of struggling dean called out to me.

"Rayne, babe, you ok?" I could hear a touch of panic in his voice. I sighed and bit the bullet.

"Um, Dean, I'm sort of stuck, could you help me?" I squeaked, mortified. I heard him laugh and his footsteps coming to the door. I opened it for him and he stepped inside smirking.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed at the ridiculousness of it and punched him in the arm, he jokingly reel backwards, bumping the door half closed. I rolled my eyes and turned around, showing him the zipper that was slightly stuck, he laughed and unzipped me, kissing the back of my neck as he did so, he spun me around and pushed the dress down until it fell to the floor at our feet, he kissed me on the lips again and just as he went to undo my bra I heard a flurry of feathers. Dean heard it too and spun around to see Dylan standing in the middle of the room, she took a step forward and stumbled slightly, she was drunk.

"Crap!" I hissed and pushed Dean behind the door and prepared to step out to try and convince Dylan to zap back to Bobby's, completely forgetting the fact that Dean had no idea she was an angel. He grabbed my arm.

"What the hell!" he whispered, "how?" he was wide eyed, I shushed him.

"I will explain later I promise, just shhh!" I pleaded as he shot me glare, "ok, I know this is hard to swallow but do you really want Dylan to see you here with me like this?" I pointed down at his boxer clad frame and bit my lip. He looked down and nodded, shuffling further behind the door and waving me out. Again we both heard a rustle of wings, I peeked through the crack in the door, hoping Dylan had left, but instead there in front of the bed was Castiel. He looked vastly different from the last time I had seen him, well his vessel didn't but his wings had changed, where before they were mostly black with a violet fringe, now throughout the black were more violet feathers and the edge of violet had gotten bigger and brighter. His violet was now closer to that of Dylans wings.

"What the hell?" Dean hissed again. I groaned quietly, I knew what was about to happen. Dean and I sat behind the heavy bathroom door and tried not to listen.

"Cas!" Dylan squeaked.

"Hello Dylan." Castiel said.

"Cas, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"But Cas..." she was suddenly quiet, I peered out into the room to see them wrapped in each others arms, kissing without restraint, Dylan pushed Castiel's trench coat off his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt. When she started this, he ripped her dress from her and lifted her up carrying her and over to the table. I looked away and Dean looked at me and raised an eyebrow before looking out himself. He quickly looked away and back at me.

"Well they are going at it." he whispered, I could hear Dylan moaning and Castiel grunting softly. I quickly looked up again to see Dylan completely naked, leaning back on the table as Castiel bent over her thrusting gently, both their wings were glowing and outstretched. It was actually kind of mesmerising, with each thrust their wings grew brighter, illuminating the whole room. I looked away again and looked at Dean. His face was lit up by the light the angels were making, he looked so handsome, I had to kiss him.

"I'm sorry Dean." I murmured pulling away and sighing, I would have to explain, "well, I'm sure you've guessed by now, Dylan's an angel."

"Yeah, I guessed as much, for how long?" he asked matter of factly.

"Since she was three, the original Dylan died in the car crash and the angel Sofiel jumped in, she's still the same Dylan, the one you know, the one you boys grew up with." I explained. Dean nodded once and sat quietly for a little while.

"How did you find out?" he asked, I stopped breathing, I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't accept it, I could barely accept it myself.

"Um I..." I started, but I was cut off by a loud crackling sound coming from the two angels, we both peered out at them, they were almost completely engulfed in light, I heard Dylan moan.

"Oh god Cas, I'm going to..."

Castiel moaned loudly and Dylan did the same, suddenly there was a huge bang and there was a charge of electricity throughout the whole room, blasting out all the glass, including the light bulbs, TV and mirror that was above the sink, which was behind Dean and I.

"FUCK!" we both screamed as shards of glass rained down on us. Then we heard heavy footsteps come into the bathroom, followed by slightly lighter ones, Dean and I looked up and saw Castiel and Dylan standing in front of us.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Dylan asked, now fully dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, "and why are you and Rayne practically naked?"

"Oh Dyl, you really don't want to start asking questions, Dean knows, he saw you pop in." I cautioned her.

"Shit!" she yelled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty Three**

It was incredibly awkward standing in front of Dylan and Castiel with Dean and I in our underwear. Luckily now with everyone in the room aware of Dylans secret I could ask her to zap me some clothes, she did it for me and Dean scrambled around picking up his clothes and dressing before we sat down on the bed. Dylan suggested sitting at the table but I wasn't exactly thrilled to sit at the place where my best friend had just lost her virginity, angel or not. Dean was seething, his face was black as thunder. He kept glaring at Castiel then switching back to Dylan and then at me. He couldn't contain his anger for very long and he started on Dylan.

"You're a freaking angel? Really? I'm assuming Bobby doesn't know, how could you lie to us for so long?" he raged, his face going slightly red.

"Dean..." Dylan started, hiding her face in her long black hair.

"No! You know what, I'm so mad right now, nothing you say will help!" he cut her off. His fists were clenched and he was actually shaking with rage. I put my hand on his arm.

"Dean, she's still Dylan, you've never known her any other way, she saved Bobby from losing his daughter, the vessel would be dead if not for her." I said trying to calm him down.

"She lied!" he roared, "to me, to Sam, to Bobby, to all of us!"

"I'm sensing some unresolved issues with angels." Castiel stated, I groaned, he didn't have much tact. Dean's head whipped around so quickly I was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"You should just keep your mouth shut Cas, sleeping with the chick who is basically my little sister? Not cool man. Cock blocking me in the process? Even less cool!"

"We did not do any sleeping," Castiel turned his head to the side in confusion, "and as far as I am aware there were no roosters present, but I must admit I was more focused on the sex than my surroundings"

I slapped my hand to my forehead and Dylan cringed. Dean looked as though he was going to punch him. I cleared my throat hoping to diffuse some of the tension, unfortunately all it did was draw attention to me.

"Rayne, I can't believe you knew, all these years and didn't tell Bobby, he's like a father to you and you betrayed him! You helped this," he paused spitting out the next word, "angel, trick Bobby into loving it!"

"It!" Dylan yelled before dissolving into tears, I jumped up from my spot and ran to hug her, I couldn't stand to see my best friend in pain, she had gotten me through some of the worst times in my life and I couldn't let anyone speak to her like that, no matter how I felt about them. Dylans sobs subsided so I let her go and spun around to face Dean.

"Don't you speak to her like that! Or me for that matter. You may think you are Mr macho hero guy but right now you are being a bully, you've had an angel on your side for how long now? Yeah I know other angels can be dicks, but this angel isn't, she is beautiful, loving, kind, funny, bubbly, everything I wish the rest of the world was. She has nothing to do with the douches who are running around with Castiel, the only association she has is Castiel himself. You may not believe me but Dylan is literally the best person I know, she is the same girl you and Sam grew up with, you didn't know her before right? So what she has wings? You know what those wings have saved my ass millions of times, for example with Thomas, if she hadn't popped in with her angel blade, he would have raped me, I'd be much worse off than I am now. So before you go off at anyone, how is me keeping the fact Dylan is an angel secret any different from you selling your soul for Sam?" I ranted and Dean opened his mouth to answer but I put up my hand and cut him off, "Dean it is no different, anyone else would think that was insane, bad move, I understand, I was protecting the one person I can truly trust, I was protecting my family. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me, not her, she's saved me, she's saved Bobby, can you imagine Bobby if he lost her, he'd be more of a train wreck than he was after he lost his wife when Dylan was a baby, he would have crumbled and then none of us would have a dad. So be mad at me for lying, I would never have even know if I hadn't seen her wings, but I did see them and I thank god or whatever is out there every single day because otherwise I would have no one. So yeah I'm selfish but Dylan did the most unselfish thing, giving a freak and a broken old man a second chance!"

"You saw her wings? What? How is that possible?" Dean stammered.

"She sees all our wings, she's part demon." Castiel said unemotionally. Dylan gasped and I froze as Dean rose up off the bed, reaching for his knife.

"Part demon, you mean I almost hooked up with one of those black eyed bitches?" he lunged at me, pinning me to the ground, the knife was pushed against my throat, a small trickle of blood ran from where is had nicked the skin.

"DEAN! STOP!" screamed Dylan jumping up. Dean didn't move, he glared down at me with nothing but hate on his face. There was a loud feathery rustle and I could see Dylans wings spread out and glowing, Dean looked up and when I saw his eyes get wide, I knew he saw them too. This was the first time Dylan had ever shown her wings to a human, I knew it took a huge amount of effort and a huge amount of fury.

"Dean Henry Winchester!" she bellowed, "Get off my sister!" Dean jumped up and retreated back a few feet. He was trying to speak but nothing was coming out. Then it hit me. Winchester. She had called him Winchester. As in the hunter who got my dad killed. Dylan put her wings away and stumbled slightly, Castiel moved to catch her, placing his arms firmly around her and sitting her on the bed, before settling on the bed beside her. He placed an arm over her shoulders and she nuzzled into his firm chest.

"Winchester?" I looked at Dylan, her eyes got large as she realised what she had said, "you're a Winchester? As in related to John Winchester?" I asked looking at Dean.

"John was, is, my father." he replied, his face softening slightly.

"You are the son of the man who got my father killed?" I spat, my fists balling up as Dean nodded, "well, at least Dylan's secret never got anyone killed." I laughed, slightly maniacally. Dylan stood up and hugged me while Dean took a step forward. I let Dylan hug me but the second she broke away I pulled out my knife and pointed it in Deans direction.

"You all knew and you lied, I understand why but I will tell you this, you come near me and I will hurt you Dean, you tried to kill me, I'm human, I didn't know about any of that demon shit until Thomas told me. You think I like knowing that the thing that killed my mother is inside me? You think I like seeing things I shouldn't, like angel and demon wings? Having dreams where I see the future, seeing people I love hurt? You think I enjoy being a beacon to every single fucking demon on the planet? You think I like being a fucking freak? No! I can't help how I was born! I hate it, hate myself, if I wasn't such a coward I would kill myself. So go ahead Dean, do it for me." I dropped my knife and stepped towards him, Dylan grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Dean didn't move but his face had changed, he no longer looked angry, just sad, his face was full of pity. That was worse than anger, I wrenched my arm away from Dylan, grabbed my knife and ran out the door in to the frigid night air. And I ran, I had nowhere to run, no plan, all I could do was run. Run from Dylan, from Dean, from the whole mess. I just wished I could outrun myself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty Four**

I had been walking around aimlessly for hours when my eyes started to get heavy and my knees started to shake, I was so tired I could have fallen asleep where I stood, but sleeping out in the open was not only a bad idea because it was freezing cold but even in a small town like this there were people who weren't exactly friendly. I needed somewhere to bunk for the night but I couldn't face going back to Bobbys or the motel. I wracked my brains for all the information on the surrounding area, the only sheltered place I could think of was the old shed in the junk yard and I was sure Bobby had that booby trapped because it contained an entrance to his panic room. All of a sudden I remembered the dilapidated, abandoned train shed about a mile from the junk yard, Dylan and I had played there as kids. It was run down, old and slightly musty but it would be a roof and four walls protecting me from the elements. I wasn't that far away so it only took about a half hour walk to get there, the door was locked but I knew the one window was unlocked, I opened it, shimmied through, closed the window again and took in my surroundings. The place hadn't changed since the last time I had been there, the only difference was a thick layer of dust covering every surface, I brushed a patch of floor trying to clear a clean space but the dust just settled back into the same spot. I sighed and sat down on the floor, it was surprisingly warm inside the old shed, comfortable even, I leant against the wall and felt my eyes close, maybe I could sleep and not have to dream for once.

_I was standing in the same abandoned barn where Joshua had met his end, there were still bloodstains on the floor where he had collapsed. I turned away, tears welling up thinking about his final stand. Thomas stood in front of me, I tried to step towards him but I couldn't move, I looked down onto the floor and was shocked at what I saw. I was in the middle of a devil's trap. I was in a devil's trap and I was stuck. I screamed in frustration and Thomas laughed._

"_See what ya are Rayne my darlin', see what we made ya?" he chuckled as he took a step forward, "we made ya great, you're finally reachin' your full potential!"_

"_No!" I screamed struggling to free myself, "No, they'll find me, they will!" _

"_You've been callin' her for days now, she ain't comin' darlin', no one is coin' for ya!"_

"_No, Dylan will come, she will." I was shaking with the effort of fighting against the trap, "DYLAN! DYLAN! HELP ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as Thomas sneered and waited for me to tire myself out._

I felt myself been shaken, I jumped up, shaking severely. When I was able to make sense of what was happening I saw Dylan standing in front of me, her wings glowing softly in the darkness. That was one thing I had loved as a kid, we never needed a torch because we could always use the light from Dylan's wings.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" I rubbed sleep from my eyes and yawned.

"You called me. You were yelling out for me over an over, I was worried you were in trouble. I'm so glad it was just a dream." she rushed forward and hugged me. I squeezed her back and felt a wet patch forming on my shoulder. I pushed her back and the tears on her face.

"Oh god Dylan, I'm so so sorry babes!" I hugged her tightly again, I hadn't realised how much I would worry her by running off like I did. Dylan choked back a sob and pulled away, she punched me lightly in the arm.

"Don't do that again, we have been worried sick about you girl!"

"We?" I looked at her confused.

"Me, Dad, Cas, Sam, Dean, the cats..." she answered.

"Pfft, Dean?" I shot her a disbelieving look.

"Rayne, he's sorry, really, he has been looking for you all night, he just couldn't take it all in at once. He's not a bad guy, he's just..."

"An asshole?" I finished and she smirked.

"No, he's just not used to all this, he has a hard time dealing with stuff he doesn't understand."

"Oh yeah he's totally in the right job for that." I replied sarcastically. Dylan laughed and looked around the shed.

"It hasn't changed has it?" she pondered and I shook my head, "Oh wow!" she squealed heading to the far corner. I followed her over to see what had caused that reaction.

"Look Rayne!" she pointed to something in the wood, I leaned closer and carved into the side of the shed was RM+DS=BFF 4EVA. I laughed and smiled widely at Dylan.

"Wow I was, what 9, when I carved this?" I grinned. Dylan nodded before squeaking again and pointing to some notches on the wall a few inches to the right.

"And here's where you showed me how your crossbow worked!" she clapped her hands in delight, "Oh gosh Rayne remember how I almost shot my foot off?" I laughed again, wondering whether even if she had, would it have hurt her anyway. Dylan walked around the room looking for other evidence of our adventures in the old shed. She had been looking for a few minutes when her shoulders drooped slightly and she seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"Rayne?" she whispered so softly I only just heard her.

"Yeah Dyl?" I asked walking up behind her.

"Do you think Dean will tell Dad?" she asked me quietly. I swallowed hard, I had no idea how to answer that one.

"I don't know Dyl, he was pretty pissed, but he loves you, hopefully he will think before he reacts."

"Should I stay away from the house for a while just in case?"

"Nah, honestly, if he says anything you need to be there to give your side and if he doesn't Bobby will know something is up if you're not there. Either way you have me here to help."

"Thanks babes," she turned around and I hugged her again, it felt good to comfort her, like the way things should be. I was the big sister, it was my job to mend feelings and hug the terrors away. Dylan pulled away and gave me a small smile, "we should get back. You want me to zap us back?" she asked.

"No!" I shook my head fervidly, "I hate that zapping crap, I'll walk thanks!"

"Have it your way!" she laughed shaking her head at me. I nudged her with my elbow and she zapped out of the shed, I groaned I I headed to the window and wrenched it open. Getting out was always more complicated than getting in. I slid through and fell flat on my face in the grass below the window. I heard Dylan roar with laughter as I picked myself up, wiping grass and dirt off my face and body.

"Oh shut up!" I scowled for a split second before cracking up myself, it is kind of hard to take ones self seriously when you have grass in your teeth. I picked my teeth for a second and removed the offending blade.

"Now all you need is a tail and a saddle!" Dylan said cheekily.

"Don't look at me, I ain't neighing." I answered sticking out my tongue. We started walking back to Bobby's along the deserted road when I heard the sound of a familiar engine drive up behind us. I didn't slow down as Dean drove slowly up in the impala and stuck his head out the window.

"Dylan could you zap back to Bobbys? I want to talk to Rayne." he pleaded and Dylan looked at me, I rolled my eyes but nodded. Dylan hugged me and disappeared. I spun around with my arms folded and faced Dean.

"You going to hop in?" he asked sheepishly. I pursed my lips and looked at the ground.

"You going to threaten me with a knife again?" I asked angrily and Dean winced slightly.

"I'm really sorry Rayne, please come into the car out of the cold."

I sighed and got into the passenger seat, Dean turned off the engine and turned to face me. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again quickly.

"Look Dean, you don't owe me anything ok. You're right, I didn't tell you, but honestly I hadn't really processed it myself. I'm sorry I yelled at you but you hurt Dylan, she's my family, I'm the older one, I feel responsible for her, like it's my job to protect her, to keep her safe. I know it sounds stupid but she's all I have."

"It doesn't sound stupid Rayne, not at all," he said and pulled me to him. I thought about pulling away but at that exact moment being in his arms felt good, it felt safe, so I curled up against his chest, "Dylan told me everything, about your mother, what your dad was like, how many times you've saved her butt. I'm sorry I attacked you, I know you're not like them, I know you had no choice. I know you might not be able to forgive me but I promise I will try and make it up to you." he held me tightly for a moment before I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Dean, I will forgive you, on one condition."

"Anything." he replied searching my face with his almost hypnotic green eyes.

"You can't tell anyone about what Dylan is, let her work up the courage to do it herself, it's not hurting anyone and it will hurt people if you blab." I asked pleadingly. Dean sat for a moment completely silent before leaning forward and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I promise Rayne, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Dean!" I grabbed him and kissed him. I felt good in that moment, I had protected Dylan and fixed things with Dean, things were ok. But they wouldn't stay that way for long.


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty Five**

We approached the house as the sun began to rise, the junk yard was bathed in a beautiful coral light. The air was still and the whole area was quiet. This was my first clue that something was amiss, normally at this time of morning you could hear bird calls and crickets, but there was nothing, it was deathly silent. I could sense that Dean felt it too, he tensed up as we got nearer to Bobbys.

"Something's not right." he mumbled frowning, his eyes scanning the front of the house. Nothing looked out of place, Bobbys truck was parked in its usual spot and my mustang was parked next to it. I was grateful to Dylan for bringing it back here, I had been planning on asking her to to drive me back to the bar to pick it up. We pulled up, Dean turned off the engine and we sat for a few minutes, staring at the house. Dean reached into the back of the car, grabbing a khaki duffel bag and pulling it onto his lap. He unzipped it to reveal seven or eight knives, a pearl handled pistol and a sawn off shotgun, he pulled out the two guns.

"Pick your poison." he said grimly and I grabbed the sawn off, I cracked it open and saw it was loaded.

"Salt rounds?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied handing me a few more shells as he checked the pistol. We exited the car and moved towards the house as quietly as possible. Dean motioned he was going right and that I should go left, I nodded, raising the sawn off. Around the left of the house I could see nothing wrong so I headed around the back, I heard a whistle and moved quickly around to Dean. On the right side one of the windows was smashed.

"Demons?" Dean asked looking at the red paint on the broken glass, I shook my head and shuddered slightly.

"Angels." I replied, dean looked at me sharply, "that was one of the enochian angel warding symbols." I explained.

"Question," Dean looked at me, "how is it that Dylan can pop in and out of the house if it is warded against angels?" he asked.

"Well Dylan was panicking when Bobby originally warded the house but we managed to add a few symbols allowing only her to enter." I answered.

"Did she know about the misspelled one?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, that wasn't us, enochian is hard to master, I've been learning practically since I could read, you guys have only been using the symbols for a few years, one small flick the wrong way and you end up saying 'I like turtles' instead of a banishment." I smiled at the memory of some of the things I had accidentally written over the years.

"So breaking that symbol would be the only way another angel could get in now, seeing as Bobby fixed the symbol that was wrong?" he asked.

"Yep." I grimaced, "question is, which angel and who are they after?" I questioned, with a house full of hunters and a rouge angel it could be any one of us.

"We had better find..." Dean started before a loud bang cut him off. I placed my finger to my lips and motioned to the back door, Dean nodded and we moved quickly. When we reached the door I peered through the glass and saw two men in black suits standing in the hallway, I motioned to Dean to look, he looked in quickly.

"Angels?" he asked. I nodded, I could see their wings, both were very similar, the same colours, dark grey with red feathers so dark they almost looked brown, like blood that has been in the sun for a few days.

"Well these are no good then." Dean sighed looking down at his gun. I gave him an apologetic look. There wasn't much we could use against them, even Dean's demon knife would be like a pin prick to these angels. I suddenly remembered that there was a way we might have something we could use.

"Back to the car!" I told Dean, he looked puzzled but followed me back to the impala, climbing in I grabbed his weapon bag and pulled out one of the knives and my butterfly knife. Carving some enochian symbols into the hilt with my butterfly knife I began to chant.

"Domine Deus noster, Deus Sábaoth fortis viribus pollens pugnam, semel miris fortitudo dedit puero tuo David concedentes, illi victoriam de adversario Goliath blasphemum. propitius;suscipe deprecationem nostram humilitatem. Mitte benedictionem tuam super hos arma caelestia. Ut det illis virtutem et potestatem auxilium Ecclesiae, pauperes, viduas, et te, hereditatem terram, et horribilis et terribilis ad eos exercitus hostium; da populo tuo in salutem magnam gloriam tuam, quia factus es nobis. Duis praesidia misimus et in laudem et gloriam et. Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus sancti, nunc et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen," I finished and began rifling through the bag, "holy water?" I asked Dean who was staring at me like I had grown an extra head, "holy water!" I demanded and he pulled a small flask out of his pocket.

"Thanks," I poured some holy water over the knife, "Triangulis, une Benedictio Dei Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti Haec arma descenderet, atque hi qui remanserant super eos, Est veritas Christi fidem. Amen." I recited and then repeated the process with another knife from the bag.

"Ok what did you just do?" Dean asked as I handed him one of the weapons.

"I blessed the knives and carved anti angel sigils into the handles, I read somewhere that if you do what I just did it can injure angels, I mean it won't kill them, but it should buy us some time," I told him and he grinned at me, "what?"

"You are one hot nerd." he laughed, I elbowed him before giving him a kiss.

"Thanks, now let's do this!" I said and we jumped out of the impala and made our way to the front door. We tried to avoid making the porch stairs creak but the angels, having supersonic hearing, heard us coming. The two large angels we had seen in the hallway materialised in front of us.

"You two must come with us!" one of them intoned making a grab for me.

"Like hell we are!" Dean yelled.

"Here goes nothing!" I mumbled stabbing the larger of the two in the arm. He shrieked in agony and looked at the knife in surprise.

"That's not possible!" he bellowed, lunging for me again.

"You fly boys never learn." I mocked, this time stabbing him in the stomach, he crumpled to the ground clutching the wound and moaning. I looked over to Dean just to see him stab the angel in the hand, I moved behind the angel and stabbed him in the base of the neck, he fell forwards screaming and, surprisingly, bleeding.

"I had him you know!" Dean huffed and I grinned.

"I know, but my way was faster." I laughed pushing through the front door. I could smell a sweet burning from upstairs, I motioned to Dean that I was going upstairs and he nodded heading towards the kitchen. I bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time, I got to the door of Dylans room and the sickly sweet burning smell was now so strong I could barely breathe. I flung open the pink door to find another hulking angel with grey and red wings standing guard and Dylan in the centre of a circle of flames.

"YOU!" the hulking angel yelled and lurched towards me, I stabbed out and caught the side of his head, he screamed shrilly and collapsed, Dylan gasped at the sight of an angel being felled so easily by a seemingly normal knife.

"Rayne, where did you get that?" she asked.

"Dean's bag, I blessed it and carved some enochian on it, works great right?" I called back as I raced to the bathroom, I found a mop bucket and filled it with water.

"I can't believe they got me!" she pouted as I doused the flames, allowing her to step out.

"Holy oil?" I asked hugging her. She nodded and flicked out her angel blade, which had orange and red beads and a yellow feather attached this time.

"Come on we have to save Dad!" she yelled as we rushed down the stairs, we saw another angel with a stab wound to the chest in the hallway and stepped over him to get to the kitchen. As we crossed the doorway I heard a familiar voice that made my blood run cold.

"Ah so you have joined us Miss Murphy and you too Miss Singer, or should I call you Sofiel?" the angel sneered as he spun around. It was the same angel from my dreams, the suit, the bald head, the sneer in the voice and the wings, those huge grey wings, their shape so different from most other angels, they were feathery like every angels but they were shaped like bat wings, demon wings, this was one corrupted angel. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dylan flinch when the angel used her angel name. I looked past the angel and saw Sam, Bobby and Dean strapped to the kitchen chairs, Deans face was slightly bloodied and he was slumped over. I took a step towards him but the angel flicked his hand and I was flung backwards into the wall.

"Zachariah!" Dylan hissed and he chuckled.

"Oh dear Sofiel, it's been so long since we last chatted, the last time was almost a hundred years ago, when Michael had just started training you. I must say Michael was very disappointed when his favourite student up and abandoned him. Imagine finding you here on earth with hunters. And not just any hunters, you've managed to find not only your old mentors vessel but Lucifers vessel too. Not even mentioning this abomination," he said pointing to me, "really I must thank Castiel for drawing her to my attention, it has made my job so much easier." he chuckled again sending cold shivers down my spine.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I yelled picking myself up off the kitchen floor.

"Oh you didn't know?" he sneered, "Sammy here is Lucifers vessel and your little boy toy is the Michael Sword."

"What? Why?" I looked over at the boys and then at Dylan in confusion.

"That isn't important right now," he raised his hand, "what is important, is you Miss Murphy, well to be more specific, your blood." he clenched his hand into a fist and I felt my throat tighten. As the pressure around my airways got tighter and tighter I began to black out.

"STOP!" Dylan screamed at the top of her lungs and I felt the pressure ease.

"Or what baby angel?" he sneered, "you'll stick me with that pathetic excuse for an angel blade? What's that you've got on there? Beads? Feathers? Oh how adorable."

"Zachariah you have two choices, you can leave now and I will let you or you can continue to try and hurt my family and I will kill you." Dylan hissed between her gritted teeth. Zachariah roared with laughter and whipped out his angel blade.

"Oh Sofiel, you think you could harm me? I am older than humanity itself, you, well you are just barely two hundred and fifty, you aren't even out of diapers by angel standards."

"You forget Zachariah, I studied under Michael, I was the best of the best, he taught me everything he knew. Including how to take down vicious little roaches like you!" she growled. I watched Zachariahs face drop slightly when he realised the truth in what she said but he quickly pulled himself together. His eyes were fixed on Dylan, her wings were as bright as ever and glowing like they had at the cabin.

"Last chance Zachariah." Dylan told him looking him dead in the face. I took the opportunity to crawl over to the boys, I undid the rope around Sams hands and he began to undo Bobby while I checked on Dean, he was unconscious, something had hit him hard in the face, or his face had been hit hard against something. I didn't untie him because I was worried he would slide out of the chair. Zachariah stood still staring at Dylans wings.

"You are more powerful than I imagined Sofiel," he mumbled, "perhaps you should join us, help us complete the plans of our father, your lover is one of us, I could speak to Michael, I am sure he would be happy to take you back under his wing."

"No chance, I left heaven because of assholes like you, because I didn't agree with the plan Michael had. He was like a big brother to me and leaving him nearly killed me. But he had grown crazy with the power he had gotten since God left. You call God our father? No. You tied my father to a chair, my family is here in this room, not in heaven with you." she said, tears running down her face.

"Your choice, I will be back and I will kill you," he spun around and faced me as I kneeled at Deans feet, trying to rouse him, "until we meet again Rayne." he smirked clicking his fingers and vanishing. I looked over at Dylan, she hadn't moved, Sam moved into the hallway.

"The other angels are gone." Sam called to us. Dylan didn't react.

"What the hell just happened?" Bobby asked.

"Dylan!" I yelled, "Dylan, come fix Dean, please Dylan!"

Dylan put away her angel blade, walked over to Dean and touched him on the head. His wounds healed instantly and he woke up.

"Rayne?" he mumbled, "what happened?" I kissed him and undid the rope around his hands.

"You're an angel!?" Bobby yelled, facing Dylan, she flinched at the anger coming from him.

"Yeah Dad, I am." she sniffed, the tears coming faster now.

"How long?" Sam asked stepping back into the room.

"Since this vessel was three, right after the accident." she replied not taking her eyes off Bobby.

"You've lied to me all these years?" Bobby spat, turning away from her.

"No Dad, it's not like that!" she cried grabbing his arm but he wrenched it away from her.

"Don't you dare call me that, you ain't my daughter and I sure as hell ain't your dad!" he yelled. Dylan sobbed but said nothing.

"Bobby, stop!" I said helping Dean from the seat.

"Don't you say anything Rayne," he yelled turning back to Dylan, "I want you out of my house! I never want to see you again!" he screamed at her. Dylan didn't say a word as Castiel suddenly appeared in the room.

"Dylan!" he gasped running to her, "I was worried you were injured!" he said as he reached for her. Dylan slapped him roughly in across the face, Castiel looked puzzled.

"You led that bastard here! Don't touch me! I hate you! Get lost!" she screamed and Castiel disappeared, "I'm going now Da... I mean Bobby, I'm sorry!" she sobbed as she vanished.

"Dylan! Come back!" I called to her but she ignored me.

"How long have you known?" Bobby growled at me.

"Since we first met, I saw her wings, I have demon in me Bobby, you might as well know, but I'm still the same girl you helped raise. Dylan is the same girl you have loved all these years!" I said, breathing heavily, "nothing has changed except she doesn't have to hide that part of her any more."

"I don't want to hear another word from you! Get out of my house, get out!" he bellowed. I grabbed turned and went upstairs, packed my few things and headed out to the mustang. Bobby stood on the porch watching as I threw my bag in the back of my car.

"She will always be your daughter Bobby, one day you'll look back on this and wish you had realised it sooner." I called up. He didn't say a word but just went back inside. Dean came running out but I started the engine and began to pull out.

"Call me if you need me!" I yelled out the window to Dean as I spun my tires and left the junk yard. I needed to find Dylan.


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty Six**

I had been staying at the Economy Inn in Minneapolis for a week when I got a call from Dean. During that week I had called Dylans phone upwards of two hundred times, I had also prayed to her almost constantly, in the vain hope she would hear me, but nothing. This had me completely panicked, I knew she was upset but she had never gone this long without checking in with me, especially when I had been calling her. This kind of radio silence was so unlike her. Even when we hadn't seen each other in months, every few days she would shoot me a text. I had even tried Bobby a few times to see if for some reason she had tried to contact him but he was yet to answer. Dean had texted me a few times in the first two days after I left but by the second night he had stopped responding as well. I knew he and Sam had a job somewhere in Colorado but that was all I had heard up until the phone call nearly five days after he stopped originally talking to me. I felt incredibly alone in those couple of days, I would leave the dingy cesspool I was staying at to have breakfast and sit there for a few hours just watching the world go by and pouring over my journal. Then I would make my way back to the inn and spend the next few hours making calls to other hunters I knew, hoping to get some information on either Dylan or the boys. Unfortunately for me with Dylan being an angel, she was incredibly good at not being found, she could be half way around the world and I wouldn't know about it. Also the fact that Sam had released Lucifer from his cage meant that the Winchester boys weren't exactly popular in the Hunter community. Most hunters informed me that they would also like to know the whereabouts of the boys so as to give them a piece of their mind, and when a hunter says that they really mean a piece of their gun. By the time a week had passed I had given up making calls and decided to look for a job to keep myself busy, I needed to find something to do because staring at the four walls of my filthy room was driving me crazy. As I was sitting in the diner after breakfast, the waitress approached me and asked how I could stay so long in a place as dangerous as the Inn with its drug dealers, prostitutes and vagrants, I had to laugh, those types of people were the last of my worries. I reassured her that I was fine and would be moving on soon, she looked relieved when I told her this and left me to my research. I had seen a possible werewolf case in Charles City Iowa, it was only just over two and a half hours away, an easy drive and a chance to clear my head. I was packing my things into the mustang when my phone went off, it was a blocked number so I answered quickly, hoping it was Dylan.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rayne?" came Deans voice from the other end.

"Dean? What's up? You stopped texting me a few days back, you had me worried." I said still slightly hurt at his ignoring me.

"I'm really sorry about that, it's just Sam and I got pulled into this job and well, he's missing Rayne, he went out to check a lead two days ago and hasn't come back. I've been looking for him everywhere but it's like he disappeared without a trace." he sounded totally beside himself.

"Ok, well could he have followed a lead somewhere and be out of cellphone reception?" I asked trying to ease his mind slightly.

"He would let me know somehow Rayne, he wouldn't leave me hanging like this! I could really use your help, please." he pleaded with me.

"Sure Dean, I was just leaving Minneapolis when you called me, tell me where you are and I'll come help you find him."

"I'm in Rocky Ford Colorado, staying at the Melon Valley Inn, give me a call when you get here." he said, I could hear someone yelling something in the background but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Is everything ok?" I asked hearing a banging noise also in the background.

"Yeah just noisy people in the next room, I have to go, thank you Rayne."

"No worries, it's a long drive but I will be there as soon as I can."

"Rayne?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you." he almost whispered and I smiled.

"I miss you too Dean, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Rayne." he said before hanging up. I sighed loudly, I would have to call another hunter and get them to check on the werewolf situation, I had a fourteen hour drive to make.

I was roughly an hour and a half away when I called Dean and it rang out, I was at a gas station in Limon filling up the mustang and having a much needed snack break. It surprised me that Dean hadn't answered, seeing as he was so keen for me to get to him and he had asked me to call when I got close but I shrugged it off, no need to worry, I had left a message, he would call me back when he could. It was a long stretch of nothing between me and Rocky Ford, more time to work out what to say to him when I got there, maybe he would help me track down Dylan. I had been driving for half an hour when I heard a rustle of wings in the back-seat. I looked in the rear view hoping Dylan had decided to pop in but instead I saw the stoic figure that was Castiel.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked angrily, this angel was the reason Dylan was missing, if he hadn't spilled his guts to that fat bald angel about me Dylan wouldn't have had to expose herself.

"Hello Rayne, I can sense that you are upset with me." he said flatly.

"You're damn right, you've caused nothing but trouble for Dylan, I know she cares about you and everything but if you hadn't opened your big mouth, chances are she would be in the car with me now, instead of god knows where!" I fumed.

"Yes I am sorry that I hurt her, and you, you mean a great deal to Sofiel."

"It's Dylan!" I screamed knowing how much she hated being called that.

"Dylan, of course, you two have a bond that is usually reserved for other angels, you are Sorores."

"English please fly boy." I grumbled.

"It means sisters, normally angels only have family ties to other angels but Sof... I mean Dylan has ties to you, Dean, Sam and Bobby. It is very unusual, but then again, so is Dylan." he smiled. I glanced into the rear view mirror again, I could see that his wings were now almost completely violet, not the same bright shade as Dylans but a more muted tone, there were flecks of white and grey but he now had much more colour.

"Castiel?" I asked and he looked up, "what's with your wings? They used to be less, I dunno, colourful..."

"The more obedient the angel to their superiors, the less colourful the wings, since I met Dylan I have been straying from my orders more and more, hence the colour you can see," he answered solemnly and I cracked up, "what is so funny?" he asked.

"Oh just that would be right, Dylan has the brightest wings possible, rebellious little shit!" I laughed and Castiel smiled.

"It was Dylan I came to talk to you about Rayne. Have you seen her?" his face dropped. I shook my head no and he groaned slightly, "I was hoping she had been in contact with you, I have been searching for her and it seems she has hidden herself from me. I needed to tell her I was sorry. I have been searching for you for almost two days, you are not an easy woman to track."

"Castiel I have been in Minneapolis for the last week, I haven't left."

"It must be your demon side, some more powerful demons are able to shield themselves from angels."

"Well, maybe, but Dylan has never had a problem finding me." I replied completely baffled as to what was going on. Castiel looked lost in thought for a moment.

"Maybe someone is shielding you. If Dylan contacts you please pray to me, if you do I will come straight away, even if you have the smallest information, I need to make it right." he said intensely.

"Sure Castiel." I nodded.

"Oh one more thing Rayne, I want us to be friends, my friends call me Cas."

"Sure thing Cas." I smiled, I was still peeved at him but if he could help me find Dylan I was willing to let bygones be bygones. He smiled at me and then with a rustle of feathers was gone. I drove for another twenty minutes when Dean called me back. He sounded like he had been running, he was breathing heavily.

"Hey Dean, you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered puffing slightly, "how far away are you?" he asked.

"About forty minutes if I hurry." I answered.

"Ok well meet me in room thirty, the door will be open so come straight in."

"Ok, sure" I said a little confused. There was a loud bang in the background and Dean made a hissing sound.

"You sure everything is ok Dean?" I asked and he made a noise in agreement.

"Just, you know, loud neighbours, see you soon." he said and hung up before I could say anything else. Something about the whole conversation felt off but I couldn't put my finger on why. I shook my head, the sooner I got there, the better.


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty Seven**

I pulled up to the hotel and sat in the car for a few moments. Apart from those few brief phone calls, I had barely spoken to Dean since everything happened. I had no idea exactly how it would feel being around him again. I knew how I felt, that hadn't changed one bit, but seeing as Dean and I had never really sat down and defined exactly how we felt and what we were to each other, there was always going to be uncertainty. I checked my appearance in the rear view mirror, I had bags under my eyes as usual, lack of proper sleep will do that. I looked hard at myself, I didn't look any worse than usual. I looked over to where I could see the impala parked. There was a hot pink Volkswagen beetle parked next to it, one of the new ones that look like a part of female genitalia, not the classic punch buggies, I hated the new ones, especially the pink ones, they seemed to be driven exclusively by bimbos. I think part of my dislike for them was the fact that a woman in one of these pink beetles had put a ding in the mustangs door because she was on her cellphone rather than paying attention to the traffic light. It was only minor damage but I loved my car, probably more than Dean loved his. Ever since then whenever I saw a new pink beetle I cringed. I walked up to the door of the hotel room and knocked. I waited a minute or two but got no response, so I knocked again. I waited a few more minutes and when I once again got no response I decided to wait in my car for a little while. As I turned round I heard a woman scream from inside the room, I pulled out my sawn off and tried to open the door, it was open but there was something up against the door. I kicked the door as hard as I could and it swung open with a bang. I burst into the room with my gun raised and was shocked at what I saw. A few feet in front of me, on the hotel bed was a naked woman, her long blonde hair was flying all over the place and her clearly artificial breasts jiggled as she bounced up and down on top of a stark naked Dean. The woman looked over at me and let out a shriek, trying as best she could to cover herself. Dean looked over and smirked.

"Jeez Rayne, ever hear of knocking?" he sneered. I felt the bile rise in my throat, I pointed the shotgun at the woman.

"No offence girl but you need to leave, like now!" I shouted. The woman quickly got off Dean and scrambled around finding her clothes.

"He told me he was single I swear!" she wailed as she crawled on the floor searching for her bra. It was by my feet so I kicked it to her, it was one of those bright red lace push up deals, I noticed they matched her thong, I felt my stomach drop and my mind raced. I kept thinking of course Dean would want a woman who had huge breast and wore matching lacy underwear, here I was with my barely average cup size and sports bra. Why did I ever think I had a chance? The woman continued to whine while she got dressed, pleading with me not to shoot her, and Dean lay on the bed with his hands resting behind his head, smiling.

"I'm not going to shoot you, just hurry the fuck up and get out of here!" I yelled at her, lowering my gun. When she was dressed she bolted past me, I looked back and saw her getting into the pink beetle. Figures that she would be the driver, just another reason for me to hate those cars.

"Well that was a little rude Rayne." Dean said standing up. I looked away, I felt like he was deliberately trying to intimidate me by standing in front of me in his birthday suit, and unfortunately it was working.

"You have a real nerve criticising me about anything Dean Winchester!" I spat.

"What? Because you saw me with, um what was her name, Kelly or Candy or something?" he asked stepping towards me. I raised my gun again, furious beyond belief.

"Yeah pretty much, you knew I was coming Dean, you did this on purpose, now if I were you I would stop moving and back the fuck off!"

"Ok maybe a little Rayne, but I mean you didn't honestly think that I was in love with you did you?" he sneered, he must have seen my face drop because he chuckled, "oh you did? Seriously? You thought that a stud like me could be in love with someone who looks like you, especially after I found out you had demon in you? Oh Rayne, you are kind of a plain Jane to begin with and you are much more trouble than you are worth. I thought this way you would get the idea and I would have some fun in the process." he smirked again and a tear ran down my face.

"So Sam isn't missing?" I said shakily. Dean shook his head.

"He's back a Bobby's place, both of whom still want nothing to do with you by the way."

"You bastard! You had me driver all this damned way to torture me and break my heart?" I sobbed angrily. There was a bang from inside the cupboard. I looked over and Dean went and stood in front of it.

"Don't bother Rayne, nothing worth seeing in there. Why don't you just leave?" he said. I stepped forward and made for the door, if he was trying to keep me away, I felt like at this moment, I needed to see what was inside. Dean stepped in front of me and grabbed my gun with one hand and my wrist in the other. I wrenched myself away and the last thing I saw before everything went black was Dean raising the gun above my head.

I woke up on the floor of the hotel room with a pounding headache. I looked at the clock on the wall, I had been here for three hours. I groggily got to my feet, looking around the room. The bed was made and the door was closed, my shotgun was placed on the bed, still loaded. I grabbed my gun, left the room and surveyed the car park, the mustang was still there but the impala was gone. I tucked the shotgun into my jacket before making my way over to my car, I was staggering slightly.

"Must be from the blow to the head." I mumbled to myself, fumbling to get my keys into the door. I opened it and sat in the mustang for quite a while until the headache was almost gone and I didn't feel dizzy. Last thing I needed was to get in a car accident and have the cops find all my weapons. I tried not to think about Dean, or Dylan, or Bobby or Sam. But that was where my mind kept going. Tears ran freely down my face and as much as I tried to hold them back and wipe them away, they just kept coming. In one move my whole family was destroyed, Dylan was gone, Bobby and Sam hated me and Dean, well that was just a disaster. He was right, I thought he had loved me, at least I had hoped he had, because I loved him. I had nothing. The tears eventually began to slow down, I breathed deeply, feeling a churning in my stomach, I decided to find somewhere to eat. I started the car and drove for a few minutes before finding a diner and parking. I went in and ordered soup and toast, sitting down at a table in the back. I opened my journal and flipped through it to keep my mind of things. The waitress put down my food, made some small talk and went to serve some others who had just walked in.

"Can I help you sir?" she bubbled brightly.

"No, thank you," came a familiar voice, "I'm just here to see her."

I looked up and saw the last thing I wanted to see.

"Oh god!" I hissed as he approached my table

"Well not quite, but close." he laughed.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed again.

"Oh Rayne is that any way to speak to an angel?" he chuckled. I glared at him.

"Well usually no, but for you I'll make an exception Zachariah."


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty Eight**

"Oh Rayne, why must we play this little game? You know what I want." Zachariah smirked at me.

"You want access to my blood and then you want me dead." I answered flatly.

"Exactly my dear, I mean, wouldn't I be doing you a favour, giving you some purpose in what has been a mostly miserable, insignificant life?" he looked me dead in the eyes.

"Zachariah, what exactly do you think is going to happen when you get my blood?" I asked meeting his gaze defiantly.

"Well I don't exactly know, you have only just come on our radar, all I really know is that the demons want you, bad. Plus it will be interesting to experiment on something that is both pure and completely and utterly corrupted." he sneered.

"Bit like yourself then Zachariah?" I shot back and he inhaled through his teeth sharply, "yeah that's right I see those red spots in your wings, the corruption I am guessing."

"Look here you filthy abomination, I could rip your spine out through your throat and no one would say a word, all we would have to do is wipe the memories of the people in this diner and you would be wiped from the face of this mud ball you call home, so watch your tone!" he thundered.

"But you won't Zachariah, we both know that, you need me alive, at least for a little while. I will fight you tooth and nail until I am dead because right now I don't have much to lose. So take your best shot you pompous winged douchebag!" I said in a low voice, all the while staring straight at the angel. I could see his rage boil over and he raised his hand to strike me when the glass behind me shattered and something grabbed me around the waist and pulled me backwards. I heard Zachariah exclaim loudly as I was shoved into the back seat of a car. I tried to open the door but it was locked, so I kicked it until a voice from the front seat yelled back at me.

"I am trying to save your ass, stop fighting!" a male voice said gruffly. I looked ahead and tried to make out who was in the front but all I could see was shaggy blonde hair and a brown jacket.

"Who are you?" I yelled but got no answer. 'Great,' I thought, 'out of the frying pan and into the fire, I really can't catch a break today'. We drove for around half an hour, well above the speed limit, which was kind of amusing seeing as it didn't really matter how fast you went when there were angels after you. I looked around the car for any kind of clue as to who I was with, on the roof I could see enochian, it looked like angel warding.

"Are you planning on telling me who you are or what is going on?" I asked the driver. I heard him sigh but still no answer. I groaned in frustration, unfortunately there wasn't much I could do, I had my butterfly knife but my shotgun was gone, it must have slipped out of my jacket when he had grabbed me, all my other weapons were back in the mustang. Plus threatening the driver of a car I was in going at speed wasn't exactly conducive to my continued survival. I settled back into the seat, it was time to play the waiting game.

When the car finally slowed, I could see we were in the middle of nowhere, the car pulled down a dirt road and my stomach dropped, another man taking me to an isolated spot, this wasn't going to end well. After a few minutes we pulled up to an old house that looked out of place here in the middle of a pine forest. It was beginning to get dark so it was hard to see very far but as far as I could see there weren't any other people around. The man got out and came and opened my door, he gripped me around the wrist and yanked me out of the car. He then pushed me face first up against the car and frisked me, when he found my knife he pocketed it before whirling me around and leading me to the house. We got to the first step and I thought about kicking his legs from under him and making a run for it when I heard laughter on the porch. I looked up and standing at the top of the steps was Thomas.

"Rayne even if you managed to take this poor guy out, where you gonna go darlin'?" he chuckled.

"Fuck you!" I spat but I knew he was right, he laughed again.

"Oh Rayne I missed you, you are such a saucy lil minx." he smirked and I glared at him.

"What do you want Thomas?"

"Well there''s quite a few things I want outta you Rayne, namely to finish what I started, but that will have to wait," he said as I reached the top step, "you can go now Harry, I'll take it from here." he said to my kidnapper slash rescuer.

"Yes Master Klepoth." the young man said with a bow before heading back to the car.

"Klepoth?" I asked as Thomas took my arm.

"It's my official demon name," he replied, " I am Klepoth, deputy to Syrach duke of hell, but hopefully after bringing you here I will get a promotion." his eyes flashed to black and he grinned at me. He lead me through the house, which was immaculately furnished, to a large study. The room was full of expensive looking furniture, all the same deep shade of brown red. I couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"I see you are admiring my mahogany," a deep male voice said in a very posh British accent, "it was very expensive, so admire away." I looked over to the desk to see a big black leather wing-backed chair that looked centuries old, sitting in that chair was a suave looking older man in a dark grey suit, he had chestnut brown hair and stubble. He was holding a glass of something alcoholic. He smirked at me as Thomas lead me to the chairs in front of the desk. I knew instantly he was a demon, I could see his wings, they looked like bats wings except these were a shade of the deepest darkest red imaginable, like someone had bled out every ounce of their blood and it had been left for a long time. I had once seen a gemstone like it, a garnet. I could hear a low growling sound, I looked around the room and next to the desk out shot a huge black wolf-like dog with glowing red eyes. It almost had a smoke like quality to it, with glowing red eyes and huge white fangs. The dog began to bark and growl at Thomas, he was obviously scared, he took several steps back.

"Come back here Growley!" the British man commanded and the dog retreated.

"Thank you sir." Thomas said.

"Have a seat, would you care for a glass of Craig?" he asked and I shook my head as I sat down, " you sure? It's quite amazing, aged forty years." I shook my head again and he shrugged.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked him.

"The name's Crowley and I want you to work for me." he said matter of factly his eyes going completely red.

"No way!" I yelled jumping up.

"Sit down," he rolled his eyes, "Rayne is it? Rayne you will work for me, so let's just negotiate our terms alright?"

"There is no way I would work for a demon, especially not some inconsequential, two-bit crossroads demon!" I spat at him. Suddenly I felt myself get lifted off the ground, I struggled but it was no use, I was flung backwards into one of the bookcases. I hit it hard and then hit the ground even harder, books falling from the shelves onto me.

"That's King of the Crossroads to you love, so watch your mouth!" he thundered. I tried to speak but the wind had been knocked out of me, I was bent over holding my chest wheezing when Thomas came over to help me up. I pushed his hands away, pulling myself up to a standing position using the shelf. Crowley gestured to my seat and I wobbled over before sinking down into it. The giant black dog came out from behind the desk again, stalked past Thomas while growling and then settled at my feet, I shifted slightly and the beast lay it's head on my lap and licked my hand. I scratched it behind the ears as I would a normal dog and the giant tail began to wag. Crowley snorted.

"Looks like my hellhound has taken a shine to you love." he laughed.

"Hellhound?" I said patting the dog.

"Yes, you are the first human to ever see old Growley here, normally he is invisible when he rips them to shreds." Crowley answered. Looking at the creature fast asleep on my lap, I thought that maybe that was kind of lonely, maybe that's why he seemed to gravitate to me, we were alike in that respect.

"Why do you want me Crowley?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well because you are unique, the first human and demon hybrid so to speak, you sparked so many new projects in hell love, you have no idea. I have a few loose ends I need to tie up and I think you would be perfect to help me."

"Why do you think I would agree to help you?" I asked, wondering what he meant by loose ends.

"Well, we have been watching you Rayne, first that surly redneck disowns you, then your little angel friend runs off, then the shorter Winchester betrays you with some harlot. You don't have anyone left, do you love? And when that balding angel was ready to eviscerate you, who came to your aid? Not any one of your so called family, it was us, because we care Rayne, because you are special to us." he said smiling at me. I considered what he had said. He was right, Bobby hated me, Sam never really liked me, Dean broke my heart and Dylan had abandoned me. I had nothing, no one, maybe if I joined them I could learn more about what happened the night I was born.

" You are right, I have nothing, they've all abandoned me, I will work for you Crowley but I have to say if any of my family so much as get a paper cut, I will burn your world to ashes and don't ever underestimate how much I love them, despite the circumstances, many demons have made that mistake and you of all of people should know what happened to them." I said hoping to work some sort of deal, he was a crossroads demon after all.

"I can agree to those terms, now do you know how we seal a deal Rayne?" he asked leering at me. I shook my head and he chuckled. I heard Thomas make a snarling noise in his throat, this cause the sleeping hellhound to open one eyes and glare.

"How?" I asked.

"With a kiss love." he smiled standing and leaning across the table. I stood up, much to Growley's annoyance, and leaned in. I felt Crowley's mouth meet mine, his rough stubble rubbed painfully against my face. His tongue pushed my lips apart and assaulted my mouth, he tasted like alcohol, smoke and blood. I pulled away as quickly as he would let me. He sneered at me.

"What about me Crowley? I did what you asked, I brought her here, where's my promotion?" Thomas asked. Crowley nodded and leaned over to him, he placed his hand on top of Thomas' head, Thomas' eyes went all black again and then slowly a small trickle of yellow seemed to bleed into and mix with the black until his eyes were now completely a sickly yellow. Thomas looked at me, seeing the horror on my face he laughed.

"I told you I was up for a promotion Rayne!" he sniggered. I looked back over at Crowley as he stepped out from behind the desk.

"Now, Rayne, follow me. We have work to do." he said as I followed him from the room.


End file.
